Mejor ahora
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Mejor ahora, antes de que las luces se apaguen. y que solo deba conformarme con oir tu risa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un año atrás.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

 _No sé cuál de todos los sentidos, es que el prefiero mas. Tal vez si lo sé._

 _Me gusta el sabor, disfrutar una comida, o un buen vino._

 _Me gusta escuchar, sobre todo un buen par de canciones, cuando después de una larga jornada, por fin puedo acostarme. Quedarme dormido con los audífonos puestos, con la música a todo volumen y despertar sobresaltado, cuando el modo aleatorio me tira una canción de rock._

 _Aunque, no soy bueno para escuchar problemas ajenos, me aburro con facilidad. Mi madre dice que a veces, suelo ser un poco egocéntrico. Que me gusta hablar de mí. Y creo que tiene razón. Al menos un tiempo atrás la tenía. Ahora, soy un hombre solitario. No hablo con nadie y a nadie le confió, mi vida._

 _Volviendo al tema de los sentidos, el tacto es lo de menos. Si, aunque usted no lo crea, no poder sentir lo que se toca, me da igual._

 _El olfato es necesario. Pero no sé hasta qué punto._

 _El que más amo, es la vista. Aunque recién ahora, he podido entender que tan necesario es al menos en mi vida._

 _Algunos dicen, no sé quién, que cuando falta un sentido, los demás se agudizan. ¿De qué me sirve? Si no lo podre ver._

 _Creo que la vista, es el sentido que llega al alma. Es aquello que nos deja ver y dejar ver el interior. El mío, el del otro._

 _No solo eso, pienso que la belleza se canaliza a través de los ojos. Siento que miles de emociones viajan a través de una mirada._

 _He logrado entenderlas, y catalogarlas._

 _La que más me gusta, es la cómplice. La veo a diario en mis estudiantes. En ellos hay inocencia, y juventud. También amor, sobre todo eso._

 _Con solo ver, como ellos en el más completo de los silencios, se dicen tantas cosas con solo un par de ojos, me hace simplemente envidiarlos._

 _Miradas cómplices, inocentes, juveniles, amorosas y nerviosas…un combo extraordinario de la adolescencia. Un combo extraordinario de los amantes._

 _Un combo de sentires y emociones, que realmente anéelo volver a sentir._

 _Pero todo se desvanecerá tan pronto._

 _Ahora no tengo tiempo de buscar ese tipo de miradas. Ahora me estoy conformando con admirar el sol, el cielo azul y todas las estrella posibles._

 _Estoy tratando de crear en mi mente recuerdos potentes, que no me hagan extrañar esto._

 _Estoy tratando de creer que todo será igual el día que la luz se apague por completo._

 _Simplemente estoy tratando de disfrutar lo que nunca supe aprovechar._

El cursor de Word seguía latente esperando más palabras.

Aunque tal vez ya había terminado. Tal vez se había quedado sin expresiones, o sin ánimos.

Un par de ojos se clavo en esas palabras y las memorizo una por una.

….

….

-¡Nee nee Sensei!

Hinata Sensei levanto la vista desde donde estaba y le costó encontrar el rostro de quien le llamaba. Hasta que un brazo en el aire le hizo ver la dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Ruka?

Un murmullo mezclado de palabras y risas se extendió por todo el terreno femenino.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

Más murmullos y más risas.

Sensei sin perder un mínimo de su conocida seriedad respondió. – 30. ¿Ese dato es necesario para interpretar el poema de la tarea?-

La joven en cuestión se ruborizo y bajo su mirada.

Sensei extendió su risa jovial, la cual le quitaba fácil unos 5 años, y reconforto con una mirada de complicidad a su alumna.

-Señorita Ruka, por favor empiece usted.

Con un si potente, la jovencita se paro al lado de su pupitre y leyó un poema de algún autor occidental.

A Hinata, le agradaban los autores hispanoamericanos. Y en su afán de apasionar a sus alumnos, también había estudiado idiomas, y los traducía por su cuenta.

Una vez conto, que si lo veían sus ex compañeros de clase, se sorprenderían. No quedaba nada de aquel joven que odiaba estudiar, que reprobaba con tanta facilidad, pero que era un excelente deportista. Ahora todo era al revés.

…

Hinata escucho con atención como aquella señorita, sin ningún problema recitaba el poema de memoria.

Desvió su mirada hacia la derecha y a mitad de los bancos, clavo su mirada. Achico los ojos para centrar la visión y los volvió a abrir de forma grande y cautivadora.

-¿Usted que cree señor Kageyama?

Kageyama Tobio, se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre y volteo su cabeza al frente.

Con gran agilidad se puso de pie, y quedo esperando allí.

-¿usted que cree?- volvió a preguntar.

La señorita se sentó de nuevo, algo abrumada por la interrupción, y presto atención, como todos, al nuevo centro de atención.

-Disculpe señor, yo no

Hinata tomo un par de hojas de su escritorio y parándose al frente y centro, recito:

- _Mejor ahora, antes de sentarse en la mesa con vinos agrios, que hay lluvias escurriendo por los ojos, antes de que se cuelguen las esperas y queden pendientes las penumbras y el ocaso. Antes de que el café se enfriara y las copas estallen como jadeos en pleno combate._

Volvió a dejar las copias en su mesa y en el más completo de los silencios, observo con determinación a ese alumno callado que rara vez prestaba atención. Y que a veces su total desinterés solía poner de mal humor a Hinata.

-¿Qué cree que al autor desea expresar?

-No lo sé.

Hinata asintió mirando el piso, como si siempre hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

-lo entiendo. ¿Al menos podría prestar más atención? Entiendo que a tu edad te llame la atención de las chicas teniendo deportes en la cancha de enfrente, pero en mi clase vas a necesitar una buena excusa para no aprender a interpretar.

Kageyama se sonrojo y sus ojos azules brillaron con algo de nerviosismo y angustia. No era eso, no estaba viendo a las mujeres hacer ejercicio. Eso era lo de menos. Simplemente pensaba. Nada más.

Se sentó aun sonrojado y no quiso explicar. A veces era mejor callar.

Hinata recorrió todo el terreno del aula, con su paso lento, y con la tranquilidad que había adquirido después de su adolescencia.

-A veces es mejor ahora- replico- es mejor en este preciso momento apreciar la vida humana, la vida del otro, de ese al que queremos y apreciar lo que tenemos. Y no digo lo material, digo de apreciar las pequeñas cosas que vemos y sentimos todos los días. Un día desaparecerán, y llegaremos a la misma conclusión: debí haber disfrutado más.

Las muchachas seguían su andar con ojos hipnóticos y se sonrojaban cuando él les dedicaba una mirada. Pero más allá de eso, Hinata parecía ser inmune al sutil aroma hormonal que él podía desprenderles a ella. No lo notaba. Tal vez porque era mucho mayor. O tal vez porque no le interesaban y ya.

Los murmullos se entorpecieron más, cuando el encanto se termino. Hinata Sensei, escribía los temas que entrarían en el examen de esa temporada.

Escribió con lentitud, mirando en un viejo cuaderno, que parecía hecho a mano, al menos las costuras así lo dejaban ver.

A veces se detenía y observaba con determinación, como si le costase, acomodaba sus gafas y proseguía.

Hinata no era muy alto, pero solía vestirse de forma elegante.

Usaba solamente jeans, color negro y algunos azules oscuros. Y solía ponerse un suéter rojo los días de invierno que iban bien con ese color de pelo tan endemoniadamente pelirrojo, que por cierto, por esos días, estaban un poco más largo de lo normal, y algún mechón caía sobre su cara.

¿Qué le llama la atención del público femenino? Tal vez, sus grandes ojos, que se apreciaban aun con esos grandes lentes que no se quitaba nunca, su sonrisa grande y perfecta. O tal vez, la calidez para tratar a todos. Aunque era serio y callado, era una persona amable con un tono de voz tranquilo, casi apagado, pero que te daba una gran seguridad al momento de hablar seriamente.

Ese día, usaba un jean negro, con una camisa blanca, un poco suelta. Hacía calor, los últimos días del verano, solían ser los más intensos. Esta vez la lucia arremangada y suelta, caía libremente sobre la parte de atrás, tallando de manera atractiva su figura. Y se podía apreciar una delgadez que más de uno envidiaba.

Solía usar zapatillas bajas, y era tal vez el único profesor de allí, que usaba zapatos deportivos.

Sonrió de manera amable y antes de desaminar a sus alumnos con todos los temas dados, prometió que las próximas clases, solo serian de ayuda para todo aquel que tuviera dudas. Incluso, se comprometió a quedarse después de hora para aquellos que tuvieran problemas graves.

Se sentó despacio y dando una última mirada, saco sus gafas y descanso sus ojos de aquel día.

Acomodo con tranquilidad el desorden de su escritorio y varias de las mujeres se acercaron a él para decirles de forma efusiva que se quedarían después de clases para ayuda extra. Él, en la forma más sincera e inocente, agradeció aquel gesto de querer aprender más y charlaron sobre cuantas horas más, después del fin de turno, se podían quedar.

Cuando sonó el timbre, la euforia amorosa por Hinata se desvaneció, y como todos los adolescentes, deseaban huir un poco de aquellas responsabilidades.

Hinata acomodo su maletín y colocándose de nuevo aquellas gafas, observo que Kageyama Tobio, aun no había salido.

-¿Se quedara después de hora?

-No lo sé.

-Yo creo que es necesario. Puedo ayudarte.

Kageyama Tobio negó de manera efusiva y se levanto de su escritorio.

Paso junto a Hinata, y a sus 17 años fácilmente, le sacaba cabeza y media. Era, obviamente, mucho más alto.

-No estaba mirando a las mujeres hacer ejercicio- balbuceo nervioso.

-Escucha Kageyama-kun no tengo problemas con eso, solo presta atención a la clase.

-No estaba haciendo eso.

-¿no?

-No. Simplemente estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

Kageyama Tobio bajo su mirada y con mucha fuerza de voluntad respondió: -En usted.

Hinata se sorprendió y en un acto reflejo, dio un paso atrás. Claramente, la persona que solía abrumar algunas veces sus noches, no podía estar diciendo eso. Claramente no.

Y quedo en silencio, tenía un poco de miedo, que si se lanzaba a hacer conjeturas, el único que perdería fuese él.

Pero, es que el joven Kageyama, con sus grandes ojos azules, era él que tenía la culpa de que ninguna de esas chicas lanzadas de sus alumnas pareciese atractivas.

Antes de que todo se oscureciera, tenía el propósito de grabar aquella mirada y ese rostro juvenil, que solía visitarle en sueños, y que a pesar de saber que tan mal estaba pensar de esa forma en un alumno, peor aun es que fuera hombre.

No tenía ganas de amar. Claramente no. Pero es que al parecer eso del amor, llega sin preguntar. Y bueno, había que aguantarse todos esos sentimientos perturbadores que trae consigo.

Pero a Hinata, después de todo, no es que le preocupara mucho los sentimientos. Porque estarían allí, le gustase o no. Pero la nitidez de ver el rostro de Tobio-kun rojizo y abrumado era los más bonito del mundo, lo más adorable. Y ahora tenía un problema más, no le bastaba con solo memorizar y recordar aquellos ojos azules, ahora quería también, conservar en su memoria aquel momento. Aquel segundo. Por siempre antes de que fuera tarde.

Cerró los ojos a modo de inmortalizar aquel rostro nuevo en Tobio y suspiro casi silenciosamente.

-Yo leí…accidentalmente su computador aquel día que me llamo a la sala de profesores. ¿Qué significa? ¿Es un poema o es verdad?

Y sin que la decepción se apoderara de su rostro, Hinata respiro nuevamente, como si se hubiese detenido un largo tiempo. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla de su escritorio.

Y aunque su madre le dijera que solía ser egocéntrico, después de mucho tiempo, volvió a hablar de él. Con alguien que de verdad se interesaba.

Tobio escucho todo, cada palabra. Lo escucho de verdad.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	2. Olfato

_Tiene unos ojos azules tan profundos, que me atemorizan, me enamoran._

 _No lo quiero observar demasiado. No quiero perder el control de mi mismo._

 _Y tengo tanto miedo, desde siempre, fui de gustos así. He tenido pocos amantes, ninguno me ha satisfecho. Pero esta vez es diferente, nunca me habían atraído ese tipo de jóvenes, ese tipo de edad. Y es que quise probar mirando otros de su tipo, pero con el único que se me acelera el corazón y pierdo los sentidos, es con él._

 _Tengo tanto miedo frente a esto, frente a cómo reacciona mi cuerpo y alma, frente a tal joven extraordinario._

 _Ese pelo negro, bien arreglado, sus ojos azules, su contextura física solo un poco más alto que yo, pero más pequeño en otras aéreas._

 _Soñaba con esa piel blanca._

 _Soñaba con tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado, y aspirar su aroma natural. Quedarme ahí pegado a él, sentarlo en mis piernas y mimarlo como el niño que es. Besarlo, olerlo, inmortalizar cada suspiro, cada gemido._

 _Sentir la contextura de su cuerpo, su peso sobre mí._

 _Derretirme por completo frente a su rostro ruborizado._

 _Deseaba poder, escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón._

 _Deseo solo poder algún día despertarle la mitad de los sentimientos que tengo por él._

….

….

Hinata termino de hablar, y al parecer se había hecho muy tarde. O tal vez, pero si se avecinaba una gran tormenta.

Como Tobio no emitía palabras, Hinata solo se limito a mirar por la ventana. Pronto oscurecería.

La primera vez que le conto a su hermana, aquello, no pudo evitar hacer catarsis, no pudo evitar llorar y sentirse aterrorizado.

Ahora, meses después era una anécdota más. Algo que no iba a superar pero que no podía evitar.

Tobio se movió inquieto en aquellas bancas del aula.

-¿Cuánto

-No lo sé. Podría ser hoy. Mañana. Dentro de cinco años.

-¿tiene miedo?

Hinata esbozo una media sonrisa.- estoy aterrado. Pero, supongo, que me quedaran otros cuatro sentidos ¿no?

-¿de todas las cosas, cual le da más miedo?

Hinata había evitado tantas veces, preguntarse eso. Ya lo atemorizaba bastante la oscuridad que se avecinaba tan pronto. La inminente ceguera que le había predicho. ¿Había algo más atemorizante? Siempre había algo más.

-creo que a la soledad. Es decir, me gusta estar solo. Pero, una vez que esto se vaya, supongo que vivir y estar solo se complicara más. Claro, que me acostumbre a esto. Soy un hombre joven. – mintió.

No estaba preparado para semejante cosa, y no lo estaría.

No era tan fuerte para afrontar tales retos. No, no lo era.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Estaría solo, ciego, sin trabajo. Sería tan aterrador afrontar eso. Sería tan tan tan temeroso. Difícil.

Su corazón latió fuerte, se había vuelto a sentir tan mal como la primera vez que dijo en voz alta.

Trato de que no se notara, pero Tobio pudo observar los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para no desmoronarse allí, su mandíbula temblada y los ojos estaban brillosos. Si alguno de los hablaba algo mas, las lagrimas serian inminente.

Hinata lanzo un largo suspiro y se puso de pie.

Era tarde, y el cielo se iluminaba con cada relámpago.

Tobio se paro junto a él, y quedo nuevamente más alto, pero solo eso. Hinata tenía presencia y seguridad sobre su paso. Y frente a eso Kageyama quedaba como el niño que era.

-Fue agradable platicar contigo. Lamento haberte demorado tanto.

-no tenía nada que hacer- susurro de forma despreocupada.

Ambos salieron en silencio del aula y caminaron hasta la entrada.

-Sensei… ¿puedo caminar de regreso con usted?

Hinata volvió a sentir ese miedo incontrolable, y recordó su adolescencia, lo que hubiese dado por vivir aquello, con la persona que le gustaba en aquel entonces. Y nunca había tenido esa oportunidad tan valorada y envidiada.

-Está bien, caminaremos hasta tu casa ¿quieres? Yo puedo volver solo.

Y sonrió de esa manera que hacia alucinar a sus estudiantes. Tobio también fue blanco de ello, y se sonrojo con la cabeza cabizbaja.

…

Caminaron por las calles bajas del pueblo, Tobio vivía en la zona de departamentos y eso estaba un poco alejado.

Un relámpago cruzo el cielo, y a los pocos segundos, se escucho el fuerte temblor de un potente trueno. La tormenta estaba cerca.

Hinata apuro el paso, era agradable pasear con ese chico, evitando los móviles policiales, pero odiaba la lluvia y más aun mojarse con ella.

Tobio en cambio aminoro la marcha.

Era tarde, más de las 7, y la ciudad parecía invierno.

El viento era fuerte y estaba tan oscuro como los días de esa estación.

Pero aun hacía calor, el ambiente estaba pesado cuando las ráfagas cesaban, y a penas se podía respirar.

Tobio, aminoro mucho mas sus pasos. Y Hinata se dio cuenta que su compañero de calle había quedado atrás una cuadra adelante.

Lo miro sorprendido y fue en su busca.

-¿ocurre algo? ¿Estas cansado? Debes apurarte antes de que llueva.

-Me quedare aquí esperando por eso- contesto deteniendo sus pasos.

-¿Qué?

Tobio lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y lo acerco junto a él. – espera y veras.

Y parados a mitad de una calle muerta, grandes gotas cayeron por encima de todo el lugar.

Hinata por demás incomodo, guardo sus gafas pero no percibió el rostro de Kageyama.

Centro su visión sobre él, y aunque algunas gotas caían por encima de sus ojos, Tobio, tenía la mirada hacia el cielo, disfrutando de eso.

-Cierra los ojos.- ordeno el menor.

-¿Eh? Si viene un auto

-Usted sólo ciérrelos. Nadie vendrá.

Hinata así lo hizo. Pero no le parecía nada gracioso estar allí mojándose y con tanta actividad eléctrica.

Se estaba imaginando que eran auténticos pararrayos, cuando escucho la voz de Tobio.

-¿Huele?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La tierra mojada. El asfalto.

Hinata aspiro aquel fuerte olor que no había notado, o más bien que nunca se había detenido a oler. Sus fosas nasales recibieron con más aspereza el del asfalto y busco aquel de tierra mojada que le agradaba más.

-¿lindo No?

-Si. -

-¿Qué le recuerda?

-¿como?

-¿Que cosas le viene a la mente al oler esto?

-Nada - dijo simplemente.

Tobio abrió sus ojos y observó al hombre que tenía al frente. Y al parecer era su primera experiencia.

Llovía fuerte y el viento entorpecía la comunicación. Aún Así, se quedaron allí.

Hinata también abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con el rostro empapado de Tobio-kun. Y esos zafiros eran mucho más oscuros.

-¿En serio no recuerda Nada?

-¿Qué debería recordar? -pregunto confuso. Realmente no lo sabía.

\- No se...cualquier cosa.

-¿Tú que recuerdas?

-Los días en el campo de mi abuela. Antes de estas tormentas ayudaba a mi abuelo a juntar sus ovejas. Y solíamos estar varios minutos bajo la lluvia en verano, luego nos resfriábamos y la abuela solía molestarse mucho. - Tobio esbozó una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Y Hinata tuvo algo de envidia frente a ello.

\- No sabía Kageyama-kun, que este olor pudiera traerle recuerdos.

-¡Pues claro que Si! Los días de primavera, a veces, si hay una suave brisa, recuerdo unas vacaciones con mis padres en Sapporo.

-¿Por qué justamente eso?

-Tal vez porque en esos momentos sin saberlo Aspire este mismo aire. Pero creo también, que en esos momentos era muy feliz. ¿No le ha pasado?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Y se sintió tan vacío al no tener esa riqueza de la que Tobio estaba alardeando.

Ambos se silenciaron y llegaron por fin hasta la casa.

Era un departamento simple con dos habitaciones bastante parecido a la casa de Sensei.

Shouyou Hinata no sabía bien que hacer en la casa de su alumno. Claramente no era correcto. Pero es que... sería un desperdicio. Tenía constancia y se sabía ubicar, no haría nada malo. Sólo estaría hasta donde la situación lo llevase. Se comportaría como el hombre que era.

...

A Hinata le proporcionaron una gran toalla con la cual seco su rostro. Aquella agua tenía un olor particular, y se pregunto si sería capaz que la próxima vez pudiera recordar eso.

Kageyama también le dio una muda vieja de su padre, y le quedo un poco grande. Pero sólo hasta que la secadora pudiera dejar en condiciones su propia ropa.

Y con la hora que corría, fue invitado a cenar.

...

Resulta que su alumno era un buen anfitrión y le preparó una cena ligera.

Hinata estaba entre la emoción de estar a solas con esa persona tan deseada y el tratar de inmortalizar en su mente todo aquello.

\- En ese momento, en que estábamos en la calle. Había un alerta de tornado. - soltó Tobio leyendo alguna clase de noticia en si celular.

Hinata soltó sus palillos. -¿En serio? ¿Estuvimos ahí bajo esas condiciones?

-Sensei, no paso nada. ¿Nunca disfruto de una tormenta Así?

\- No. A mi madre no le gustaban.

-¿Y a usted?

\- No Lo sé.

-¿No quiere repetir lo de hoy?

Claro, claro que quería. Pero sólo con él. Con nadie más.

Hinata no respondió.

-Creo que debo irme.

-¿Quiere quedarse?

Sensei sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Y no sabía si respetar las voces de su cabeza o sólo seguir los benditos latidos.

\- No no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo un gran sofá en mi habitación. Y nadie vendrá. Vivo sólo

-¿Sus padres?

-Viven en Tokio. Cada mes viajó a verlos.

Y la verdad que no lo pensó demasiado. No sabía cuando tendría una oportunidad como esta, otra vez

...

Hinata se acomodó en un sillón algo viejo, pero reconfortadle color marrón.

Tobio por su parte lo hizo en su cama, y antes que Nada, abrió la ventana para que entre aquel aroma que la tierra emanaba después de una tormenta. Llovía poco y el viento había cesado.

Tobio dio miles de vueltas en su colchón, mientras Hinata se preguntaba cómo es que iba a conciliar el sueño.

-Sensei ¿Quiere dormir acá?

Hinata Sensei se sintió aterrorizado. Otro vuelco más para su corazón. Y aquel día ¿cuánta actividad inusual había recibido?

-¿Qué dices? No es conveniente.

-Se lo que siente por mí.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio tan ruidoso. Tan molesto. Tan pesado.

-¿Cuánto leíste?

-Lo suficiente.

Sensei se levantó y se acostó a espaldas de Tobio.

-Hinata-san ¿Podría abrazarme?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, paso un brazo por encima de su estómago y atrajo el cuerpo débil de Tobio hasta el suyo.

Tobio olía a un shampoo conocido y jabón.

-¿Por qué Yo? ¿Por qué un hombre?

\- No Lo sé. Eres...Eres único. Tal vez por eso. A ti... ¿te gustan los...?

\- No. He salido con chicas. A mis padres no les gustan esas cosas.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

\- No.

Hinata lo abrazo más fuerte. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Y sintió la ternura en carne propia. Se sintió extasiado. Sumamente feliz. Sólo, rogaba tener paciencia para no sobrepasarse.

\- Tobio-kun

-¿mmm?

-¿Cree usted que seré capaz de poder inmortalizar esos recuerdos?

-Todos somos capaces. Usted también. Sólo debe prestarle más atención a sus otros sentidos.

Aspiro nuevamente el cabello del menor y no pude evitar decirlo: -Estoy enamorado de ti.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué sientes?

\- No lo sé. Tengo algo de miedo. Pero, no se vaya.

\- No me iré. Tú no sabes cuan feliz me haces en este momento.

-¿en serio?

-Si. O tal vez sólo lo haces porque sabes mis penurias.

Tobio se giró molesto e intento ver el rostro de su profesor - ¡No es cierto! Yo

Los labios de Hinata rozaron suavemente los de él y se calló frente al inminente sonrojo.

-Lo sé Tobio. Sólo eres curioso. Sólo has invadido mi privacidad. Sólo eso.

Tobio quedo en silencio. Se sentía tan avergonzado. Y a su vez, quería volver a sentir los labios de Hinata.

¿Cómo sería estar con un hombre? ¿Tener sexo con él?

Esas preguntas lo avergonzado aún más. Y sin quererlo se escondió bajo el abrazo de Hinata.

\- No se vaya. Por favor.

\- No lo haré. Tobio, quisiera repetir lo de la lluvia.

-¿Si?

-Si. Pero sólo contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Tobio bacilo nervioso y dijo que Si, él también quería. Lo abrazo más fuerte y se quedó dormido.

Y luchando contra todos sus deseos reprimidos. Hinata logró conciliar el sueño. Tratando de poder manejar aquella nueva arma para inmortalizar. Poder manejar el bendito olfato para siempre acordarse de Tobio en las tormentas de verano


	3. GUSTO

_Lo conocí a principios del segundo año escolar, había ingresado como profesor suplente, y solo creí que duraría allí un par de meses._

 _Y mientras las mujeres hablaban sobre lo bonitos que se venían los cerezos aquella primavera, Tobio entro al recinto ostentando su vestimenta del club._

…

 _Tamborilee mi bolígrafo un par de veces sobre el escritorio, mientras los jóvenes hacían su examen de diagnostico, cuando en un repaso general me encontré por primera vez con sus ojos azules._

 _A pesar de ser una persona callada, esbozo una media sonrisa ante mí._

 _No sé si eso fue necesario para perder los sentidos, pero si para empezar a mirarlo de forma diferente._

… _._

 _Ya lo había dicho, Tobio tenía y tiene una piel blanca y suave. Que me provoca los pensamientos más oscuros que han salido de mí ser._

 _Y muchas veces me he perdido en la forma perfecta de sus labios, no solo queriendo probarlos, reprimiendo el inmenso deseo de chocarlos con los míos, sino morderlos, marcarlos, y por supuesto, que de esos labios hinchados y míos, saliera mi nombre, una noche de verano, bajo la sabanas de una cama, que saliera mi nombre en forma de gemido o susurro, pero que saliera gracias a mi._

… _._

Se despertó tal vez una hora después. Por más que quería no podía dormir como lo esperaba. Estaba intranquilo, nervioso.

Tobio seguía abrazado como si fuera un oso de peluche y aunque afuera hiciera más de 30 grados, el calor de esa noche no le molestaba.

Pero no podía quedarse más.

Estaba sumamente aterrado. Tenía tanto miedo de perder el control.

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas.

Después de todo era un hombre, y se moría por, en simples plantas, devorarse a ese niño.

Se levantó sin querer despertarlo. Tal vez era la 1.

No llovía más y el cielo estaba despejado. No pasaría nada si caminaba hasta casa.

-¿Por qué se va?

La voz de Tobio lo irritó un par de segundos, no quería despertarlo y menos aún dar explicaciones absurdas a esa hora.

-Lo siento. No sé si es conveniente hacer esto. No quiero confundirte y ni confundirme.

\- No me confunde. Quiero dormir así.

-¿Aunque sea un hombre?

-Usted es Sensei, ¿Hinata Shouyou cierto? Con eso me basta.

\- No puedo dormir.

-Entonces hablemos. Mañana no hay clases. Acuéstese, por favor.

Kageyama claramente no entendía las necesidades que tenía Hinata que lo querían hacer ir.

Era un hombre, y tenerlo tan cerca le había despertado varias emociones, incluso aún en la parte más vulnerable de su cuerpo. La cual se había puesto demasiado activa por esas horas. Pero que Kageyama no se había dado cuenta

Se acostó de nuevo a su lado y acomodándose bajo su abrazo, Como si fuera algo tan normal pregunto - ¿Sus padres saben

-Si, mi madre sabe de la enfermedad.

\- Yo me refería, si sabe ¿que es gay?

-Ohh si. Lo sabe también. Se lo conté cuando cumplí 21 años. Desde ese día no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

-Lo siento

\- No importa. Mi hermana, Natsu, ella me acepta tal como soy. Y es todo el apoyo que necesito. A veces suele venir al pueblo, cerca de Navidad y con ella le mando algún regalo a mi madre. Lo siento hablé de mas.

-¡No! Es lindo conocer la parte donde no nos enseña y nos obliga a estudiar tanto.

Hinata esbozó una risa suave y acarició la espalda de su alumno. Pensando que tan irreal le parecía eso.

-¿Es duro que su mamá no le hable?

-Al principio si. Pero después, te das cuenta que ellos hicieron su vida. Y que uno debe hacer la suya. Y Tobio, la vida es una. ¿Sino hago lo que me hace feliz cuando lo voy hacer? Si hubiese sido como mi madre quería, hubiese estado reprimiendo tantas cosas. Incluso odiarla verte con otros ojos. Y aunque no me veas de la misma forma... amo estar acostado acá.

Tobio se acercó más al cuerpo de Hinata y lo abrazo fuerte. Pero no respondió a la declaración.

Hinata suspiro aliviado y feliz, de poder ser un poco más sincero, más abierto. Beso sonoramente su mejilla. Tratando de que no fuera demasiado.

-Mañana le cocinare.

-¿Otra vez?

-Claro. Le haré una cena mexicana. ¿Alguna vez comiste eso?

\- No.

-Bueno es muy picante. Prepare su sentido del gustó.

-¿gustó eh?

-Si.

Aunque Hinata, se pregunto, como sería el gustó de su boca ¿por completo? No quería darle besos tan castos. Quería besarle como se merecía. Pero no había que extralimitarse. Había que cuidar lo que estaba obteniendo.

-Sensei...

-¿mmm?

\- Me gusta estar con usted.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Cree que podrá dormir?

-Lo intentaré. Aunque creo que deberé ir al baño.

Tobio lo soltó y lo dejo libre.

Hinata claramente debía bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Y lo hizo de la manera que mejor conocía desde que Tobio había entrado en su vida un año atrás.

...

La noche se hizo eterna pero bien llevadera. En algún punto, después de velar por el sueño de su alumno se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana, cada quien hizo sus quehaceres habituales.

Y acordaron reunirse cerca de las 19 en un supermercado cercano.

Cenarían otra noche juntos.

...

Tobio lo miro con picardía y Hinata no lo comprendió.

-¿Sensei quiere alguna revista? Yo invito. - comentó mostrándole la sección erótica de aquel supermercado.

Hinata se acercó hasta donde estaba su alumno y sin reparo ojeo una a una las revistas que aquel lugar mostraba sin ningún pudor.

Cuando terminó dejó en su lugar la que tenía en la mano y volteó. Hacia donde se encontraba Tobio.

Tocó el labio inferior de su alumno y con la entereza firme respondió: -no necesito de esto para satisfacerme, suelo masturbarme pensando en ti.

Acarició también su mejilla. Ante un Tobio por demás aturdido y avergonzado.

-¿Vamos a comprar esos ingrediente o No?

Tobio asintió cabizbajo viendo como su profesor sin perder la compostura se alejaba con el carrito de compras.

Sabía, sabía que si lo buscaba lo encontraba. Sensei era más grande más sabio y no perdería ante un niño como él. Tobio había jugado con fuego y se había quemado.

Y se sentía inefable como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Se sentía realmente imbatible.

Y es que el hombre tenía esa vanidad.

No importaba quien lo dijera. Pero para un hombre que se le dijera que otra persona hacia tales cosas pensando en uno, no era bochornoso era la gloria. Haber ganado ante los otros que andaban detrás de Sensei

Y eran seguramente muchos entre mujeres y hombres

T entre esas cantidades, ese hombre tan apuesto y seguro lo elegía a él.

Tobio se sentía estúpidamente feliz y no podía sacar de su cara esa sonrisa boba que Sensei no debía ver

.

...

...

Kageyama cocino varios platos mexicanos. Y se divirtió mucho antes las primeras reacciones de Hinata al comer eso.

Ambos disfrutaron de una cena tranquila. Hablando de trivialidades.

Y Hinata Sensei había olvidado de su obsesión por inmortalizar cada cosa.

Disfruto de aquella noche y se dio cuenta que tan acertado estaba al elegir a Tobio. Tenía una mezcla de inocencia y sabiduría que lo volvía loco. Le encantaba.

...

...

El móvil de Sensei sonó insistente mientras cenaban.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quiere responder?

Hinata negó en silencio. Tomo un sorbo de su bebida y respondió-Es un amigo. Y sólo son mensajes.

Tobio se sintió algo molesto con la respuesta. Hinata Sensei estaba en su casa, con él. ¿Debería de recibir mensajes de ese tal amigo?

Soltó sus cubiertos un poco asustado cuando sintió que algunos celos se apoderaban de él.

Carraspeo tratando de sentirse fuerte y mayor - ehm dígale que está conmigo. Que no puede responder ahora.

Hinata extasiado y sorprendido, no pudo evitar sentirse estúpidamente feliz. Pero no se lo dejaría ver.

-A veces a esta hora - dijo mirando el reloj - suelen gaparecer está gente solitaria. ¿No ha tenido amigas que le han escrito a esta hora?

-Si...

-Entonces me entiendes.

-Pero ahora está conmigo ¿No? ¿O piensa irse?

\- Tobio, creí haberte dicho que es un amigo. Y creí haberte dicho anoche que estoy enamorado de ti. No iré a ningún lado a menos que me digas. Por cierto, ¿me das más? - pidió moviendo su vaso- esto está muy picante.

A Kageyama le quemaba el rostro y todo su cuerpo. Lo buscaba, buscaba a su profesor sabiendo que lo dejaba pequeño y sin palabras, pero aún así trataba de sorprenderle. Sin conseguirlo. O al menos sin saberlo, porque claro que lo dejaba regulando sólo que Hinata tenía más templanza y un muro que no dejaba ver bien todas sus emociones.

-Hinata Sensei...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Dejará a su amigo por mi?

Hinata lo miro y sus ojos azules se perdían en esas mejillas tan rojas. -¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Se irá está noche?

-¿Deseas que me quede?

-Claro, no tiene porque irse con él. ¿No lo hará cierto?

\- Tobio, me quedaré está noche. Pero, debes saber una cosa, aunque creo que no es necesario decirlo

Un hombre tiene sus necesidades. Seguramente tú has satisfecho las tuyas con tus amigas de Turno.

-¡Pero No! ¡No ahora! - exclamó en voz alta cuando un miedo irracional cerco todo su cuerpo.

Hinata tomo su móvil y lo apago. - No te alteres Tobio kun, no volverá a molestarnos ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto tratando de contener la emoción desbordante al ver esos celos que salían sin ningún control.

Tobio asintió más calmada y Claro, sumamente avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Sin notar que Hinata cruzaba la pequeña parte que los separaba para besarle su mejilla. -Solías hacerme feliz viéndote a la distancia. No te imaginas como estoy ahora. Dormiré contigo todas las noches que quieras. Sólo debes pedírmelo.

Tobio asintió antes esas palabras susurradas y no le importaba que Sensei fuera hombre o que sus padres odiaran eso. En ese momento quería que Sensei le prometiera quedarse y que a pesar de todos los miedos que tenía, que tuviera paciencia con él. Y más importante que durmiera junto a él todas las noches que fueran necesarias porque ahora Sensei era suyo. ¿No?

-Sensei... ¿usted es mía verdad?

Hinata quedo en silencio ante tal pregunta. Las manos le temblaron Y sus piernas flaquearon. ¿Podía enloquecerle más aquel niño?

Lo único que pudo hacer es inclinarse hacia el lado de aquella boca que no había alcanzado a probar del todo la noche anterior. Y sin preguntar se abrió paso con su lengua.

Kageyama le dio lugar, dejando soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Y era la primera vez que recibía un beso así, la lengua de su profesor invadió todo el lugar.

Y Hinata sintió como la mezcla de los sabores de la comida junto con la saliva de cada uno, podía generar un sabor inigualable y adictivo.

El beso duro unos segundos. Los cuales dejó a Hinata satisfecho de haber cumplido un sueño más, y a Tobio lo dejo confundido y excitado.

Aún se confundía con lo que quería. Porque tenía miedo.

-¿Aún quieres una respuesta? - pregunto Hinata irguiendo su espalda.

Tobio negó en silencio tratando de no pensar tanto. Tratando de que su profesor no notará cuanto le había afectado.

...

Hinata lo dejo pensar, y mientras Kageyama ordenaba su cabeza, él ordeno la cocina.

...

La noche se prestó para un poco más de acción de la anterior.

Kageyama busco más de ese beso que le había dado en la cena. Y Sensei le dio todos lo que quería.

Hinata alejo su boca en la oscuridad: - Hasta aquí.

-¿Por Qué?

-No soy un niño. Y si seguimos así... quiero tener sexo ¿entiendes?

-Si.

-¿Has tenido sexo ya?

-Si un par de veces.

-Entonces me entenderás.

-No sé si pueda tener sexo...

-Lo sé Tobio. No voy a obligarte. Tampoco voy a preguntarte. Si sale de ti bueno. Pero mientras es mejor parar acá.

-¿No más besos?

-Si te doy otra más... deberé ir al baño. Me enloqueces y lo siento. Debo masturbarme Tobio Kun.

Tobio lo callo por completo y metió en la lengua dentro de Hinata. Y su cuerpo rozó tanto con el de su profesor que tan bien se sintió algo excitado como en la cena. Pero... el miedo lo frenó una vez más.

Y Hinata entendiéndolo por completo, hizo lo que debía hacer en solitario y durmió una vez más junto al niño.

Saboreando y rememorando uno a uno todos los besos y el sabor que le habían dejado.


	4. Tacto

_Tocar la bella piel de Tobio. Besarla, lamerla, atesorarla, sobre todo amarla._

 _Porque Tobio merecía eso amor._

 _Sentarlo en mi regazo y llenar de besos su cuello, olerlo, quedarme allí eternamente, sintiendo el amor en carne propia._

 _Sintiéndome el más afortunado de todos,_

 _,,,_

 _,,,_

A Hinata se lo estaba consumiendo la vida.

Se había olvidado por completo de los problemas que lo aquejaban, por fin había encontrado una razón para no pensar en el delicado estado de salud de su tan apreciada visión,

Pero había un problema, la vida junto a Tobio se le estaba pasando más rápido, mucho más. Y cada día era un poco más difícil.

Hinata Sensei tamborileo su lápiz en la mesa de su escritorio.

El otoño había empezado con todas sus fuerzas, y aquel primer día de exámenes, hacia bastante frio.

Limpio sus gafas por enésima vez, pero aun así se seguía empáñando gracias a la calefacción.

Achico la vista para ver a Tobio, y lo encontró concentrado en su hoja.

Mordió su labio inferior, y de solo verle allí, la vida se le consumió un poco más.

…

Había pasado, más de un mes desde aquella vez que Tobio le enseño algunas cosas. Si a su edad, logro enseñarle.

Pero, eso lo estaba quemando por dentro.

Porque Tobio demandaba todo su tiempo libre. Y aunque él amaba eso, después de todo, ya se lo había dicho, era un hombre, y los hombres necesitaban tener sexo, mas cuando un joven tan hermoso como Tobio, solía dormirse sobre él o junto a él, y no solo eso, le gustaba antes de dormir, darle una buena lección a su maestro sobre el sentido del gusto, y su boca quedaba hasta un tanto hinchada y rojiza. Pero…Hinata quedaba mal trecho con eso.

A veces se sorprendía, Tobio no parecía inmutarse con aquellas acciones, él en cambio había aumentado sus dosis de masturbaciones diarias, y no era algo que le agradaba mucho, a su edad, prefería tener sexo y sacarse las ganas de una manera más simple y efectiva.

Sensei, después pensaba, que tal vez era posible que no tuviese demasiado atractivo como para generarle una erección a Tobio, a pesar de tenerle encima no había prestado atención a ver si se excitaba o no.

Esas cosas solían desvelarle algunas noches.

También, se había vuelto una costumbre pasar las noches en casa de su alumno, y era una rutina por demás satisfactoria.

Ya no tomaba el tren para ir a su casa, en camino caminaba hasta la de su alumno, y ese ejercicio diario, estaba dando buenos resultados.

A veces platicaban hasta el cansancio, otras solo caminaban, pero no había silencios incómodos, porque Tobio le sonreía abiertamente y caminaba a su par, dándoles una felicidad que pocas veces había sentido.

Muchas veces, en las últimas noches de verano, ambos disfrutaban del canto de los grillos o el sonido de las ranas. También Tobio le había dicho, que había ciertos atardeceres que tenían un olor particular. Que un futuro, estaba más que seguro, cuando volviera a vivir a esos atardeceres, podría evocar ese momento y algunos más. Solo debía prestar atención.

Hinata estaba fascinado con eso, era un nuevo mundo, tan pero tan simple, que él había pasado por alto tan veces, y ahora era feliz de detenerse a cada instante y disfrutar de ello. Sin quererlo o pensarlo, vivir así, era la manera más fácil de inmortalizar aquellas cosas que él tanto quería recordar por siempre.

…

Hinata lo volvió a mirar, y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos azules, que le sonrieron de la manera más inocente del mundo.

En ese momento, solo pensaba en cuanto quería probar ese cuerpo tan blanco y joven, nada más.

Trago saliva y busco serenidad. Porque debía respetarle, Tobio era lo mejor de su vida, y no le obligaría a nada.

Tampoco es que tuvieran una relación, solo dormían juntos, en el sentido más inocente de la palabra.

Solo se besaban, pero no eran nada.

Y Kageyama le había repetido varias veces que, tenía miedo, que no se vaya nunca, pero que la homosexualidad no era algo bien visto en su familia, y él no deseaba admitir, que esas cosas que Vivian con su Sensei, eran actos homosexuales. Y a pesar de no querer admitirlo, vivía colgado de Hinata, y no quería ni se permitía hacer nada sin él. Y lo reclamaba cada noche como su propiedad, casi obligándole a dormir con él.

No es que Tobio debía insistir mucho, pero aun así…desde aquel primer día, Hinata no había vuelto a dormir en su cama.

…

Tobio fue uno de los últimos en entregar su examen.

Sensei le sonrió como lo hacía con cada una de sus alumnas. Y logró ese sonrojo tan natural e inocente de su alumno.

Como cada tarde, Kageyama quedo rezagado hasta que todos se hayan ido.

Ajustó la correa de su bolso y espero de pie al lado del escritorio de Hinata.

Como acostumbraban, y mientras Sensei acomodada su maletín, cerraban el aula para platicar un momento.

-¿Qué desea cenar hoy, Sensei?

Hinata acomodó sus gafas y respiro profundo. -Kageyama-kun me temo que no iré hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito ir a mi casa.

-¿Puedo acompañarle?

\- No.

-¿Por Qué?

Kageyama era alto, pero solía encogerse como el niño que aún era.

-Lo siento, un amigo irá a cenar.

Tobio apretó la correa de su bolso -¿qué clase de amigo?

-Solo un amigo. Nada más.

-¿Nosotros también somos amigos?

Hinata sonrió mirando el piso y no sabía que responder a eso. - No Lo sé Tobio, ¿qué piensas que somos?

-Novios...

A penas logró articular aquella palabra y su rostro tenía un rojo tan intenso que creyó desmayarse.

-¿Novios? Mmm pero tú siempre me dices que estas confundido y no sabes que hacer.

-Lo siento.

\- Tobio. ¿Quieres sinceridad?

Kageyama asintió en silencio. -

-¿Cuántas noches hemos hablado del sexo? ¿Cuántas noches me has escuchado masturbándote en Tu baño? Incluso me he masturbado al lado tuyo mientras me besas. ¿Qué me has dicho? Que tú no quieres tener sexo, que no podrías. Que sólo puedes darme ese tipo de besos y ese tipo de amor. Créeme me haces tan feliz. Pero... quiero seguir respetándote... No quiero un día tomarte por la fuerza y obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Y no se Tu, pero necesito tener sexo de manera urgente. Solo me veré está noche con un amigo, tendré sexo con él. Y después volveré a estar a tu lado, más relajado y tranquilo. Pero créeme no puedo aguantar más. Y si quiero seguir respetándote en ese sentido, de verdad necesito tener una noche de sexo con cualquier persona. Sé que suena mal. Y no puedo esperarte Tobio-kun, porque siempre me dices que nunca quieres hacerlo. Entonces lo haré a mi modo. Tú también puedes tener sexo con algunas de tus amigas si así gustas. No me enojare. Seguramente también necesites descargarte. Tomémonos una noche libre.

Tobio asintió alucinado ante aquellas palabras y sin despedirse se fue de allí.

Hinata se sentó cansado sobre su silla, en lo absoluto no quería tener sexo con ese conocido. Quería hacerle el amor a Tobio una y mil veces, pero él nunca quería. Incluso en algunas de las noches le había dicho que no tenía pensado. Jamás.

Y aunque Hinata quería respetar aquello, porque después de todo el niño lo hacía feliz, no podía aguantar más.

Suspiro nuevamente, sólo sería una noche, sólo un par de horas, es más, sólo tendrían sexo y cada cual a su casa. Tampoco se permitiría dormir con ese conocido.

Y después de eso, intentaría hablar con su alumno. Lo entendería. Solo era el enojo del momento.

Tobio no podía ni debía enojarse demasiado. Después de todo, Hinata le estaba respetando los límites impuestos.

...

Esa vez volvió a tomar el tren hacia su casa y sólo pensaba en su pequeño niño. Esperando que después de ese día, supiera entenderle.

...

Eran tal vez las siete de la tarde. El sol no se había puesto aún.

Hacia un poco más de frío.

Aquel otoño sería recordado por el más fresco de los últimos años.

Sensei se encontraba sentado en su sillón. No tenía intenciones de cocinarle a su invitado. Solo tendrían sexo y a la primera corrida lo despacharía.

Aún tenía en la cabeza a Tobio y ese rostro furioso con el que le había mirado antes de irse.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió al ver esos celos tan marcados como aquella vez cuando se había enojado por unos mensajes recibidos en medio de una cena.

...

Sonó el timbre mucho antes de lo esperando.

Hinata se alivió al pensar que terminaría más temprano aún.

Pero no era su conocido.

Era algo mejor.

Tobio se encontraba algo agitado frente al umbral de su casa.

Ya no llevaba la ropa de su club y vestía de forma casual.

Tobio no saludo. Simplemente cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y le dio a Hinata esos besos que tanto le gustaban a su profesor.

Hinata se sintió sorprendido y muchísimo más caliente de lo que estaba por aquellos días.

Y realmente sin pensarlo mucho, y mientras aún Tobio tenía control sobre su boca, tanteo su bolsillo.

Apago su celular de forma inmediata y tomo el control el mismo de la situación

Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y sin mucho problemas, Tobio lo hizo en sus piernas.

Kageyama agitado, dejó de besarle y sin decir Nada, sacó de su bolsillo un gran pañuelo.

Y su tan conocido sonrojo se apropió nuevamente de su rostro. Tomo aquel pañuelo y vendo los ojos de su profesor.

...

Más relajado después de ponerse aquella venda, Tobio lo beso castamente y lo abrazo.

Hinata también lo hizo y empezó a mover sus brazos recorriendo el cuerpo de su alumno.

La euforia del gran beso que le había dado en la entrada estaba disminuyendo y otra vez se sentía el Sensei responsable de su alumno.

A Hinata se le permitió elevar sus manos, tocando desde la cadera hasta casi los hombros.

Kageyama había permanecido en silencio. Tal como esperaba.

Hinata esbozó media sonrisa.

-Claramente tú no sabes cuáles son los deseos de un hombre. - susurro dejando sus manos hacia los costados.

Kageyama algo avergonzado replicó-¡claro que sí! Hoy me lo dijo...quiere sexo y... leí en su computador, que le gustaría tenerme así. Y o-oler mi cuello.

Hinata se acercó a lo que calculo que sería el cuello del muchacho y aspiro fuerte. Kageyama estaba tieso.

Y sin siquiera prevenirlo, Hinata dibujo una línea con su lengua a través de aquel esbelto cuello.

-Ahí, sólo dice lo cursi, lo que me enamora de ti - susurro en sus oídos- tú no sabes mis deseos. No sólo deseo oler tu piel. Deseo lamerla, desnudarla, tenerte en mi cama una tarde de verano, donde la penumbra de mi habitación sólo me deje ver esos ojos azules. Deseo ahora mismo- tomando cada muslo del joven - masturbarte, y ver cómo te vienes en mi mano. Y aquí mismo, sin bajarte, deseo hacerte mío. Enseñarte como un hombre como yo, puede hacerte feliz. Puede hacerte el amor. Pero no deseo hacerte el amor. No ahora. Ahora quiero tener sexo contigo. Porque estas tan frágil e indefenso que quiero romper todo eso. Dejarte cansado. Dejarte tonto. Matar esa inocencia de la que te crees valiente. De la que te crees vivo porque has revisado mis notas y me crees vulnerable frente a ti. Ahora mismo deseo castigarte por eso. -lo tomo fuerte de la cintura y acercó más su estómago- ahora mismo ya no soy tu profesor. Soy quien desea cogerte tan fuerte, que por las noches pedirás por tenerme

Kageyama se agito ante tales palabras.

Hinata no se sacaba aquella venda. Y agradeció por eso, sino llegaría a ver qué tan avergonzado estaba.

Pero no tenía miedo. Aunque nunca creyó que eso sería posible, le gustaban aquellas palabras tan rudas.

Abrazo a Hinata y su pecho delgado lo acobijo.

Las manos de su profesor también lo rodearon.

Y se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Me quiere? - pregunto el menor. Algo asustado de conocer esa respuesta.

-No lo sabía. Sólo estaba pendiente de ti, sólo pensaba en ti, pero está claro que no. Te amo Tobio. Y aunque no desees complacerme, te amo igual.

Kageyama beso la suave mejilla de su profesor y busco sus labios.

La boca de Hinata Sensei, era mucho más hábil de las de las chicas que había tenido oportunidad de besar y le hacían sentir más cosas.

La lengua de Hinata, recorría cada rincón y se metía hasta el fondo como dueña del lugar y no sólo eso, sus manos recorrían terreno que nadie había explorado. Y que tampoco se había dejado explorar todas esas noches que habían pasado juntos.

Hinata soltó delicadamente sus labios: - Díos... nunca creí tenerte así. Si no te bajas en este preciso instante, juro que dormirás toda la noche aquí, claro, después de haberte cogido niño.

Kageyama volvió a abrazarlo y movió la pelvis rítmicamente sobre Hinata.

Y sin decir nada, Hinata acarició la cola del menor, intentando bajar un poco aquel pantalón deportivo.

Tobio aún asustado, elevó su cadera y dejó bajar su ropa.

Hinata se sintió satisfecho cuando el menor volvió a sentarse y disfruto el roce del aquella parte desnuda contra su entrepierna

-Debo sacarme esto - replicó tomando la venda.

-¡No! ... con la venda puesta. Sólo tacto.

-Solo si me prometes una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que habrá una segunda vez.

Tobio se acercó a su oído y susurro:- Sensei...yo no sé si lo amo. Pero si que querré hacerlo una vez más.

Hinata dejó el manoseo a un lado y lo volvió a abrazar. - déjame verte la próxima vez. Te haré el amor como un niño como tú lo merece.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora quiero cogerte. Olvídate de los sentimientos- susurro fuera de sí - en estos momentos soy sólo un hombre que desea hacerte gritar.

Hinata tomo una de las manos del joven, e hizo que acariciaría su pene por encima del pantalón.

-¿Has podido verlo cuando me masturbo frente a ti?

Kageyama asintió.

-¿Entonces sólo debía hacerte tener celos para que te decidieras?

-Sensei...usted es mío.

Hinata apretó sus nalgas y volvió a besarle.

Tobio parecía más niño más inocente frente a su primera vez.

-¿Vamos a su cama?

\- No. Te lo haré acá. Luego dormirás en mi cama.

Hinata metió dos dedos en la boca de Tobio y se los hizo lamer. La lengua del menor los mojo bien y una vez que los sintió completamente húmedos procedió a meterlos en su ano.

No podía ver su rostro.

Pero si sentir como los dedos de Tobio se agarraba fuerte de sus hombros y como gemía cuando los dedos iban cada vez más adentro.

El timbre sonó, pero Hinata no tenía oídos para eso, sólo escuchaba como su alumno gemía bajo su agarre.

Tobio por su parte y tratando de no sentir el dolor, se animó a tocarse frente a su Sensei.

Y al sentirlo así, Hinata dejó de jugar con su ano para masturbarle él mismo.

-¿Te has masturbado pensando en mi?

-Si Sensei...

-¿Cuánto?

-Todos los días... cuando me duchaba.

-¿Por qué nunca me pediste ayuda?

-La próxima

-No habrá próxima Tobio-kun, de ahora en más te cogeré cada día. ..

-¿cada día?

-Cada día.

Hinata lo masturbo un momento más y era tan excitante y caliente oírle gemir así.

Saco, ya sin poder aguantar más su propia verga y sin poder observar la reacción de Tobio siguió bajando su pantalón hasta sacarlos por completo.

El timbre sonó insistente

-¿No piensa atender? - pregunto Tobio algo sonriente.

\- No. Solo quiero cogerte a ti.

Hinata sin prepararlo más, metió de lleno su verga en el pequeño agujero de Tobio, y el sonido insistente del timbre fue callado por el grito del menor.

Había sido demasiado rudo. Pero es que no había tiempo para el amor y cariño. No esa vez.

Romper con la virginidad de Tobio, y no poder ver su rostro, sólo sentir como su cuerpo temblaban, lo volvía loco, eufórico.

Sólo podía oírle, sentirle. Y era mucho mejor.

Hinata lo tomo de sus delgadas caderas y los penetro incontables veces, haciéndole gritar, gemir, gozar, temblar y doler.

Moría por ver su rostro, por ver como emitía esos gemidos tan sensuales que hacían poner más caliente su verga. Pero lo haría otro día.

Lo agarró fuerte de sus caderas y lo acostó sobre la mesa del comedor.

Abrió más sus piernas y contra ella, volvió a penetrarlo sin compasión, sin pérdida de tiempo.

Tobio estaba extasiado. No podía dejar sentir miles de cosas, y aunque dolía horriblemente, después de cada embestida sentía un placer único

A parte con la furia con la que estaba siendo cogido, se sintió realmente atractivo frente a su Sensei. Claramente nunca antes había tenido sexo así, pero tampoco se había sentido tan caliente como aquella tarde.

Abrió más sus piernas y dejó que Sensei hiciera lo que quisiera.

Hinata lo penetraba sin parar, no podía detenerse, le faltaba el aire, pero debía romper con todo, romper por completo a ese niño tan inocente y atrevido que había leído su privacidad y se había metido en si vida como tanto y más él lo había deseado.

Tomo más arriba de sus caderas y sintió las costillas del menor, sintió como su torso subía y bajaba, producto de una respiración rápida.

Y siguió cogiéndolo, Tobio ya no gritaba, ya no parecía dolerle. Pero si gemía y sentía sus manos sobre las suyas pidiendo más.

No había nada más hermoso para Hinata, que coger con personas que decían ser heterosexuales, porque cuando conocían los placeres de una buena cogida por detrás, no había vuelta. Siempre pedían más.

Hinata tomo impulso y la metió más veces, más rápido. Mucho más. Más. Más. Más. Hasta acabar.

Sus piernas temblaron como hacía mucho no pasaba.

Se sacó la venda para encontrarse con el rostro de un niño desvirgado, Tobio tenía las manos sobre su pene y también había acabado. Su polera estaba llena de semen y miraba cansado a su profesor.

Hinata aun sin querer salir por completo, lo sentó en la mesa para besarle.

Tobio correspondió una vez más, sin poder normalizar su respiración.

-Sensei... ¿le guste?

Hinata rio ante tal pregunta, beso su cuello lentamente: - Demasiado. No solo eres inteligente, entrometido, inocente y hermoso. Además tienes un culo realmente delicioso.

Tobio se avergonzó de aquellas palabras.

Hinata volvió a reír- realmente no me conoces Kageyama kun, sólo has leído y has visto mi parte cursi. Pero suelo ser muy pervertido. Solo que te amo mucho Y deseo respetar tus límites.

Tobio lo abrazo nuevamente - ¿Es mío verdad?

-Por supuesto. Solamente tuyo.

...

...


	5. Audicion

No, no era un sueño, aquello que se escuchaba de forma tan clara, era la respiración de Tobio, bajo su abrazo.

Pero, no es como si fuera la primera vez que eso pasaba. Había escuchado varias noches aquel sonido tranquilo y por demás relajante, pero esta vez era especial.

Tobio dormía así, después de una dura sesión de sexo en su comedor. Y por primera vez, estaba durmiendo en su cama.

Oh, claro que se moría por hacerle el amor. Pero es que, Tobio, con esa inocencia y algo de picardía, sacaban tal vez, no solo todo el amor del mundo, sino su parte más pervertida.

Desde aquel día, donde se entero que el niño de sus ojos, había violado su intimidad, quería castigarle. Si, de una forma que poco usarían, pero efectiva al fin.

Aunque al principio el miedo de echarlo a perder, le comía la cabeza, ahora ya no le importaba, porque el mismo Tobio, había accedido a complacer sus más bajos instintos.

Obviamente que Sensei no logro dormir, es que ¿Quién lo haría con tanta adrenalina encima? Tampoco quería levantarse, no quería despegarse de aquello que parecía tan irreal y que solo se confirmaba cuando sus dedos se hundían en la blanca piel de Tobio, blanca, joven, bellas y frágiles.

A pesar de que tal vez Tobio tuviese entrenamiento diario, él también lo había tenido una vez, y con su edad tenía un poco o tal vez mucha más fuerza que su alumno. Solo era un poco más bajo, solo eso. Pero no le impedía ser quien tuviese más autoridad, ser tal vez el que ganase con la seguridad, pero solo un poco, en casos así…cualquiera de los dos era frágil ante la imponencia de los sentimientos.

Hinata se sentía feliz, por el hecho de que Tobio quería algunas cosas con él, por ejemplo no pasar solo tiempo, compartir cosas y vivencias, compartir la cama e incluso tener sexo, a pesar de su miedo, a pesar de lo que pensaban sus padres.

Tobio no le había podido decir que lo quería, pero, a él no le interesaban esas cosas, a él le interesaba más bien los sentires que su alumno demostraba, el interés y afán por él. Querer estar juntos, enseñarle cosas tan banales pero tan significativas para él. Incluso enfrentar sus miedos e imponerse como compañero ante la inminente compañía que Hinata iba a buscar en otra persona. Darle todo y mucho mas. No, Sensei no necesitaba oír el amor, si lo sentía a cada instante.

Si Tobio, no lo quisiera no hubiese compartido tantos días junto a él, no le hubiese escuchado, siquiera comprendido, no se hubiese detenido a enseñarle cosas básicas, como a usar el resto de los sentidos que parecía haber olvidado. Siquiera hubiese perdido tiempo en cocinarle.

Sensei tenía la teoría que cuando alguien hace tantas cosas por alguien, y con total desinterés, es que no había otra cosa que amor y empatía.

Tobio había implementado mucho tiempo en él, y de solo pensarlo, se sentía rebosante, no necesitaba más. Hasta se había olvidado del oscuro futuro.

Solo quería eso, dormir con Tobio. Dormir abrazado a él y que el mundo se caiga a pedazos. Solo quería ser feliz.

…

Sensei logró dormirse tal vez una hora antes de que suene el despertador.

Tobio lo animo a levantarse con un beso y ambos se quedaron un momento reconociéndose.

-Dormiste toda la noche.

-Lo siento... Me sentía muy cansado.

-¿Te gustó?

-Si, mucho. ¿volveremos...

-¿Tu quieres?

-Si.

Hinata se sentó en la cama para besarle. - Ahora, debo ir a dar la primera clase. Espérame aquí

-¿No iré a la escuela?

-Hoy quiero que te quedes ¿Vale? Prometo volver pronto. Y haremos lo que quieras.

-Quiero ir a ver la banda de un amigo que toca esta tarde en un festival escolar.

Hinata río -Eres inocente Kageyama. Me refería a hacerte lo que quisieras en mi cama, teniendo sexo. Pero claro que saldré contigo. Iré a desayunar. Procura dormir un poco más.

Beso la frente rojiza de su alumno y le dedico una sonrisa lasciva y altamente pervertida. Y desnudo se dirigió al baño.

...

...

...

Hinata se vio irreal allí parado entre tantos jóvenes, escuchando aquella música divertidamente horrenda.

Vio a Tobio en su faceta más auténtica. Más hermosa de todas. Allí entre la multitud cantando algunas de esas canciones.

Y se encontró en el medio de la multitud, saltando, tratando de cantar, tratando de ser uno más. Olvidándose de todo. Incluso de aquel otoño tan frío.

Y su cuerpo sintió una adrenalina solo sentida en la tarde anterior con su alumno.

Nunca antes hubiera pensado o imaginado estar allí. Parado, bailando o lo que fuera. Él no era de salir a esos lugares, él solía ser un hombre solitario y aburrido. Básico.

Y Tobio le estaba enseñando a sus 30 años, que hasta en un simple festival escolar, se podía uno divertir tanto pero tanto. Y reír hasta llorar.

Su corazón estaría eternamente agradecido.

...

...

...

Después de aquel recital, y sin decir palabra alguna, los pasos de ambos se iban dirigiendo hacia la casa de Hinata.

Sensei había olvidado lo bien que se sentía caminar en las tardes de otoño.

No hacía frío. Simplemente había una brisa persistente.

Caminaron a lo largo de un parque y tomaron por un camino lleno de árboles a su alrededor.

Allí el viento se sentía un poco más fuerte. Un poco más intenso

Hinata aspiro aquella brisa.

Dejó de moverse y observo las copas de los árboles.

-¿Sensei?

Hinata le sonrió brevemente y siguió allí. Estancado.

-Ya no puedo distinguir las hojas. - susurro. - Son solo una gran mancha verde ¿entiendes? Ya no logro distinguirlas una por una. Siquiera verlas moverse. Tampoco puedo apreciar el sol colarse entre ellas. Sólo una luz deforme que no me deja verlas.

Achicó sus ojos y se esforzó un poco. Hasta que logró hacer foco un par de breves segundos.

Abrió sus ojos de forma grande y el esfuerzo anterior le jugaba la mala pasada de siquiera dejarle distinguir bien el rostro de su alumno.

-¿Siempre le gustó observar esas cosas?

Sensei lanzó una risa suave y emprendió la marcha nuevamente.

-No Tobio. Creo que nadie se detiene a observar eso hasta que se da cuenta que nunca más volverá a verlo. Incluso tú rostro. Un día desaparecerá. Está desapareciendo en este mismo instante. Y tengo tanto miedo de no poder ser capaz de recordar esas hojas, que tan bello es el cielo un día de verano, o que tan hermoso eres cuando sueles sonreír. ¿Que voy hacer sin todo eso?

...

Tobio sintió su corazón contrito. Y vio como Sensei se iba sin él.

Lo alcanzó en un par de pasos largos y lo obligó a detenerse.

-Sensei... Cerremos los ojos. - sugirió.

Tomó las manos de Hinata y espero a que hiciera el pedido. También cerró los suyos.

La brisa se incremento un momento. Y luego siguió su ritmo.

Se escucharon el ruido de cientos de hojas danzar ante el capricho del viento. Se escucho el crujir de los árboles más viejos. Algunas chicharras cantando. Y Hinata sintió el calor de las manos de Tobio.

Sin querer abrirlos, escucharon el tractor de algún obrero cortando el pasto del lugar. Y sus fosas nasales recibieron aquel aroma sagrado.

Y volvió a escuchar el choque de hojas, una y otra vez. Aspiro el verde del lugar, y sus dedos acariciaron las manos de Tobio hasta cansarse.

Sin siquiera moverse, río de nuevo - te amo. - susurro.

Tobio se agarro más fuerte de sus manos y su corazón se hincho de manera asombrosa. No le había dicho a Hinata que amaba escuchar eso. Aunque Sensei no lo dijera tan seguido.

-¿Volvemos? -

-No. Aún no. Tal vez cuando lleguemos a casa quiera hacer cosas contigo que solo allí podamos. En este momento me urge conocerte.

-¿Eh? - Tobio estaba confundido entre aquella propuesta y esa pregunta

-Nunca hemos hablado de ti. Y quiero ver tu rostro cuando lo hagas.

-Oh... Bueno no hay mucho que decir.

Aún tomados de una mano, Hinata lo guió hasta dos columpios vacíos.

-¿No somos muy grandes?

.

-Nunca se es demasiado grande para disfrutar de esto. Siéntate sin culpa. ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-22 de diciembre.

-¿que juegas en el club?

-Voleibol la chaqueta lo dice.

-¿Si? Nunca me detuve a leerla. Y ¿te gusta?

-Si... Antes entrenaba hasta tarde.

-¿Ahora no?

-Ahora paso tiempo con usted.

Hinata asintió - ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?

-Sensei... ¿Sabe algo de vóleibol?

-Fui rematador central.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Llegando te muestro fotos ¿quieres?

Tobio asintió alucinado. Quería saber un poco más. Pero la palabra la tenía Sensei

-¿Te gusta mi clase?

-No-

-Lo sé. - replicó esbozando una gran sonrisa

-¿Pasatiempos?

-Jugar vóleibol, cocinar. Cocinarle a usted.

-¿Música?

-De todo. De cualquier país.

-¿Novias?

-Ninguna

-¿Ninguna?

-Solo amigas...

Usted entiende.

Hinata asintió rápido. Y se sintió feliz con eso. - ¿A mi si me ves como tu novio no?

-SI Sensei. ¿Y usted?

-Yo hago las preguntas. ¿Les contarías a tus padres?

-Por el momento no.

-¿Algún día si?

-Si.

-¿Que piensas estudiar?

-Alguna cosa con números. Soy bueno en eso.

-¿En Tokio?

-Si.

-¿Y después? ¿Como ves tu vida?

.

-Pues... Imagine que tendría una esposa e hijos... Ahora quiero algo sumamente distinto.

-¿Que cosa?

-Ser feliz.

-¿Feliz?

-Si... Pero ser feliz ahora. Ya. Con usted. No voy a decir que en un futuro seguiremos así

Porque no lo sé. Pero mientras... No quiero pensar en eso. Quiero ser feliz. Me aterra el futuro.

-Tobio. ¿SI algún día, te propongo casarte conmigo, lo harías?

-No lo sé.

-No lo sabes ¿por tus padres?

-Sensei... No hubiese tenido sexo si así fuera. No lo sé. Aún soy joven. Y tal vez la vida que yo lleve el año entrante nos separe.

-Lo se... Yo no iría a Tokio. Yo seguiré dando clases hasta que... Se termine.

-Lo sé. El año entrante las cosas serán diferentes.

-Pero mientras ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

-Con nadie más.

-Háblame de tus padres.

...

El sonido de los grillos lo sorprendieron anunciando el anochecer.

Hinata escuchaba paciente y feliz cada palabra de Tobio. Y nunca se aburrió en todo lo que duró el relato del menor.

Y aunque Tobio le había relatado prácticamente toda su vida, aún así quería más.

Su madre nunca le hubiese creído, que había estado tanto tiempo escuchando solamente. Sin opinar, sin que saliera ese endemoniado egocentrismo que se había mantenido al margen desde que había pasado la primera noche con Tobio.

...

Cuando Tobio terminó, un silencio profundo se apoderó del lugar.

Ambos miraron las estrellas del firmamento. Más bien Tobio. Sensei las imagino, estaban fuera de su alcance.

Hinata se puso de pie frente a su alumno. Y con la mirada sería hablo

-Kageyama kun... ¿estás conmigo por lastima?, ¿Por haber leído mis notas?

Kageyama se sonrojo. Y su corazón se aceleró.

-No. Nunca antes alguien había visto en mí esas cosas que usted escribió. Nunca antes alguien me había querido de esa forma. Aunque sea joven. Tampoco creo que nadie me desee de la manera en que usted lo hace. Y cuando leí todo eso, me sentí tan afortunado. No podía creer que alguien estuviese pendiente de mí. Y quería, quiero corresponderle. Y me encanta hacerlo.

Hinata intento enfocarse en esos ojos azules tan sinceros y se sintió como él, como un adolescente ante aquella perfecta combinación de destrucción y felicidad. Ante lo que muchos llamaban: el primer amor.

-Vamos a casa por favor. - Susurro casi sin voz, demasiado eufórico para demostrarlo.

-¿A la mía?

-No Tobio-kun, de ahora en más te quedaras conmigo. Mañana iremos por tus cosas.

-¿No le molestare?

-Me molestaría dormir solo. Vamos... Prometí hacerte el amor.

...

...

...

Tobio cerró sus ojos y disfruto de los besos que Sensei le daba en su torso.

Le había hecho el amor, había recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo, y se detuvo en cada una para besarle y acariciarle.

Lo penetro despacio y con mejor preparación. Lo hizo sentir el hombre más deseado y amado.

Lo había hecho con suma lentitud, y se tomó todo el tiempo para que Tobio pudiera gozar de la misma forma.

En ese momento, después de haber terminado, y con Sensei aún dentro suyo, recibía un montón de besos, como si fuese alguien bendito y sagrado.

Tobio solo imaginaba que tanto le gustaría hacer todas las noches

O días. O lo que fuese.

Hinata le hacía sentir tanto placer. Que había conocido otra faceta mejorada del sexo.

Ahora había perdido ese miedo. Quería hacerlo más. Quería sentirse deseado como la tarde anterior. Y despertar el lado pervertido de su profesor. Recibir en dosis de sexo todo aquel amor que se le profesaba.

Tobio sonrió ante unos besos en su área estomacal.

-¿Tienes cosquillas?

Los dedos de Sensei recorrieron esa parte - Lo lamento, es que estas lleno de lunares. Y deseo tocarlos.

Y sin importar las cosquillas que le provocaban, lo beso nuevamente.

-Hinata Sensei... ¿Volveremos a tener sexo como ayer?

-¿Tu quieres?

-Si, por favor.

Sensei se acomodo a su lado - Es lindo oírte gritar si lo hacemos fuerte. Si hago memoria puedo recordar como gritabas ayer. También quiero hacerlo.

Beso sonoramente la mejilla de su alumno y se dispuso a levantarse. - Imagino que tal vez tienes hambre. Prepararé algo ligero.

...

La cena consistió en algunos sándwich de verdura y queso.

Hinata nunca antes había compartido una cena así.

Ambos sentados en la cama a medio vestir con una pequeña luz de fondo, hablando de cosas sin sentido.

En algún futuro cercano, si alguien le preguntaba cuándo es que había llegado al tope de la exaltación, diría que allí. En ese preciso momento.

-Gracias por hacer más leve esto -, susurro señalando sus ojos.

-No sé cómo se siente... Pero tiene otros 4 sentidos. Y creo que es divertido usarlos a todos. Y estaré aquí para recordárselos.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría ver nítidamente?..

-¿QUE cosa?

-Ver llover. La primera vez que fui a tu casa, me di cuenta que ya no distingo las gotas. Creo que hay muchas cosas que no distingo.

Tobio se encogió de hombros - A mí me gusta más escuchar llover. Me gusta dormir con lluvia.

-Ah... Aquí el techo no me deja escuchar. Tiene que llover demasiado fuerte.

-En mi casa sí. Se escucha todo. Y no hay nada más hermoso que dormir con ese sonido.

-Quisiera intentarlo.

-Claro que lo haremos Sensei. A veces no es todo ver. Prefiero escuchar. Y sentirla. ¿A caso no le agrado oler la lluvia aquella vez?

-Si, demasiado.

-A veces, no todo entra por aquí - dijo señalando sus ojos -, A veces hay otros sentidos que llegan más rápido a tu alma.

Engullo un pedazo de su sándwich y esbozo una sonrisa sincera.

Tobio tenía razón. Aunque era difícil entenderlo, en ese momento no necesitaba de su visión para sentirse perdidamente enamorado. Solo necesitaba escucharle, tocarle. Sólo necesitaba saber que estaba ahí para él.

...

...


	6. Presente

A Sensei, no le agradaban los privilegios. Le gustaba ganarse todo con esfuerzo.

Y era así para con los demás. Tal vez una de las cosas malas que tenia. A veces, le gustaba imponer sus principios hacia las demás personas, queriendo que pensasen, que actuasen como él.

Tamborileo su lapicera sobre el escritorio, y aunque quería sentir un poco de culpa, sus principios no lo dejaban.

El aula se encontraba casi vacía, solo una alumna, y Kageyama-kun, rehaciendo el examen de la semana anterior.

El viento otoñal de aquella tarde, golpeo fuerte en la ventana.

Sensei se encontró pensando, que tantas ganas tenía de llegar a casa y estar con la compañía de su alumno predilecto.

Sonrió al recordar el berrinche, el enojo de Tobio kun, cuando le entrego su examen con la nota más baja del grupo.

Kageyama en su inocencia, había creído que tendría literatura bajo su manga, pero no. Hinata no era de esos

Claro que lo ayudo la semana que lo separaba del recuperatorio, pero eso no quería decir que a su niño, se le hubiese pasado la locura.

Obviamente, que enmendaba aquello, con todas las atenciones que se merecía.

Y sin falta, una vez al día, hacia que Tobio se olvide de esos enojitos de niño, con una buena dosis de amor.

…

Sensei les había permito, a aquellos dos recursantes, la oportunidad de realizar aquel examen juntos. Aunque claro, la dificultad era un poco mayor. Nada que no hubiera enseñado, pero aun así, algo difícil para una sola cabeza.

Sensei los observo en silencio.

La niña, solía coquetearle descaradamente, incluso una vez le había pedido su número de celular, pero esta vez, el cabello, la amabilidad, el buen porte y los ojos de Sensei, no eran del llamativo de ella.

En ese momento, ella, estaba perdida ante el ceño fruncido de Tobio kun.

Y él, que nunca hablaba con nadie, parecía haber sacado debajo de la manga, la carta de un socializador empedernido. Los observo cuando, seguramente él, le hacia una especia de chiste y ella, como buena chica, lanzaba risas que trataba de ocultar a su profesor, en un intento en vano de que no la castigaran por no estar haciendo el examen.

Ella también logro sacarle más de una risa.

Podría decirse que Tobio era muy callado, y rara vez reía con él, ah no ser que alguno de los dos, hablase alguna picardía inocente, donde su interlocutor quedase expuesto. Pero mas allá de eso, Tobio era un chico serio, no amargado, sino más bien reservado.

En si a Hinata, le importaba mas escucharle gemir o pedirle más sexo. O tal vez solo ver ese rostro aturdido cuando estaba por acabar. Pero no iba a negar, que ver a Tobio kun reír, era muy lindo.

Aunque tal vez más lindo era escucharle hacer.

No recordaba si había logrado, es decir, si alguna vez le había oído alguna carcajada.

Suspiro bajando la mirada.

Sería tan lindo escucharle reír...

Tobio actuaba tan natural con esa niña. Con él también lo hacía. Pero…había tantas cosas que nunca iba a poder hacer con él.

Los volvió a mirar con un leve dolor estomacal. Tal vez era muy egoísta en tener a Tobio para él solo, sabiendo que más allá del horizonte no se percibía nada.

…

Cuando le empezó a doler la cabeza y se harto de aquellos murmullos y risitas, pidió por favor que le entregasen el examen.

No era bueno tener celos. Al parecer uno podía enfermase sintiendo aquella cosas.

…

El día termino más temprano, pero Hinata se sentía como si hubiese sido el más largo.

Quería llegar a casa y pensar en aquella idea que lo molestaba tanto. Que le dolía tanto.

….

…

 _El espejo me retiene._

 _Un minuto, dos, o tal vez más._

 _¿Como hacer para que no se noten esas ojeras tan profundas y oscuras?_

 _Una noche más de desvelo._

 _Si me pusiera a pensar cuantas horas duermo en realidad, el resultado sería poco alentador._

 _..._

 _Trato de mentirme, trato de creer que, aquellos desvelos son por la adrenalina, la emoción, por ese sentimiento intenso de tener a Tobio durmiendo a mi lado._

 _Trato de pensar que es aquella primera emoción de escuchar su respiración pausada y algo cansada, como sentí la primera vez que durmió junto a mí, luego de tener sexo._

 _Trato de pensar que los desvelos son inofensivos, que son productos de algo bueno y no de tan aterrador como de verdad lo son._

 _..._

 _El espejo no ayuda mucho, no sé si tengo canas, no alcanzo a verlas, pero si esfuerzo un poco la vista, varias arrugas se asoman en mi rostro._

 _Me siento aún todavía más grande._

 _Me siento casando y no he vivido siquiera la mitad de la expectativa que tengo de vida._

 _..._

 _Tobio aún duerme._

 _A veces envidio esa tranquilidad que tiene frente a todo. Incluso frente a mi cuando me pongo paranoico, taciturno, incluso cuando me irrito por cualquier trivialidad._

 _Aún no me ha dicho que me quiere. Incluso cuando yo me confieso a cada instante._

 _Y aunque haya dicho que no me es necesario. A veces, cuando me siento así, no espero soluciones. Solo quiero saber. Y aunque con cientos de hechos me lo demuestra, tal vez, solo una vez, me gustaría que me lo confirme su voz._

 _La luz del ordenador me cansa, hace que mi vista duela, cierros los ojos y trato de no pensar en eso que me sucede cuando me despierto a la madrugada. Trato de aferrarme a lo bueno._

 _Trato de escapar de la única realidad que últimamente estoy palpando._

 _Realmente estoy aterrado._

…

…

Es aún de madrugada.

Sensei tiene la vista perdida en su ordenador, sin notar la presencia de su invitado.

Esta ido.

Sólo piensa que no puede dormir. Y en lo mucho que le gustaría hacerlo como antes de la enfermedad.

Ya no ve casi las letras y aunque haya dejado el brillo en minino, este le irrita más.

Pero está ahí, no sólo pensando en el producto de sus desvelos, sino en lo único que lamentablemente no puede controlar, el futuro.

Tobio se encuentra de pie.

Leyendo aquellas escasas líneas, desde el umbral de atrás. Las letras grandes, y el fondo negro, hace que la lectura sea relajante y no le aturden a esas altas horas.

Se siente atormentado.

Sensei habla mucho con él. Pero aquello que dice el ordenador, aquel parte diario que Hinata escribe día a día, no lo conoce. No le hace partícipe.

Y no sabe que pensar. No sabe porque Sensei le oculta aquellos sentires. ¿Es porque no confía en él? ¿O por qué simplemente resulta difícil?...

Lee todo. Entiende, se aterra y obviamente tratar de pasar por alto ciertas palabras allí escritas.

Sensei...

-¿Sabes que puedes despertarme cuando lo hace usted no?

Sensei no se sobresalta. Ha notado sus pasos y su presencia. Vivir tantos años solos le ha hecho estar acostumbrado al silencio absoluto.

Y Tobio, desprendía aquel aroma a cama y sexo.

-¿Alguna vez has logrado enamorarte?

-No.

Sensei esbozo una media sonrisa. La sinceridad de Tobio.

-Nunca me ha durado una pareja. Después de todo, mi madre tenía razón. Suelo ser egocéntrico. No me importan los demás. Ni su vida ni sus problemas. Me importa lo mío. Lo veo como una táctica de supervivencia. Pero es egocentrismo puro.

Tobio lo observo en la media penumbra de su comedor.

Hinata tenía los ojos marcados y mucho más cansados que aquel día.

-Me he enamorado de ti Tobio. Como no tienes idea. Y me importas tanto. Pero esta vez, no es que quiera ser yo. Esta vez necesito serlo. ¿Entiendes? Sé, que me has dicho que no planeas a futuro. Y hablamos aún así de ello, y al parecer nos separaremos irremediablemente. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿por qué después? Mejor ahora Tobio. Ahora que puedo verte, que puedo decidir sobre ello. No después, cuando la desesperación haga que te ruegue quedarte.

-Pero

-Hoy, te he visto tan bien con aquella jovencita. Eres un buen chico, seguramente tendrás un futuro excelente. Y en algún momento te plantaras la idea de una familia. Creo que es el mejor momento para que empieces a pensar que harás.

-No quiero estar con nadie más. Por el momento.

Sensei volvió a sonreír. Tobio-kun era difícil.

-No quiero que me sientas lástima, o te quedes aquí por otra cosa que no sea yo. Que no sean las ganas de estar conmigo.

-¡No lo hago! Te lo he dicho...

-Tobio. Ya no hay ningún futuro aquí. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo? Vete. Diviértete estos meses que te quedan. Me has hecho feliz no lo dudes. Me has hecho aprender tantas cosas. Incluso ahora te evoco inmediatamente cuando llueve. Antes no hubiera sido posible. Pero es que, creo que soy egoísta al tenerte acá. Ambos lo somos sabiendo que no va a ningún lado. Y no sé tú, yo no soy de esos que pasan tanto tiempo con alguien y no sienten nada. Para esos existen los amigos casuales. Me tienes perdido, y no quiero sentirme así. Quiero volver a ser el ego centrista de antes. Ese que no se preocupaba por nada. Y ahora no me dejas. Me tienes en vilo. Y solo ruego poder despertar y tenerte. Verte, escucharte, tocarte, sentirte, no importa con que primero. Solo saber que estás aquí. Y no lo quiero. Lo quiero siempre o no lo quiero nada. Y no pienso arrastrarte a ti a la vida miserable que pronto me tocara afrontar.

-Sensei, ¿Que sucede?

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que te falta una parte del cuerpo? No. Seguro que no. Hay noches donde me despierto, y cuando abro los ojos siento la pérdida, el vacío de mi ojo izquierdo. Siento como si no estuviera. Y cuando me llevó una mano hacia mi ojo derecho, no vislumbro nada, está ciego. No ve. Entonces cuando los abro, vuelvo a ver, pero siento el vacío. ¿Y sabes la mejor parte?... Que mi ojo izquierdo es el bueno. Y por las noches, en las penumbras cuando me despierto, no sirve.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Hinata bajo la tapa de su ordenador y el comedor se oscureció por completo...

-Tobio. Muy pronto despertaré y las luces ya no estarán ahí. Tampoco espero que lo estés tú. Solo tienes 17. Estas para otras cosas. No para esto. Te agradezco el hecho de que me hayas enseñado a oler cada cosa de la naturaleza. Pero más que nada que me hayas hecho disfrutar del tacto, olfato y gusto mediante tu amor y tu cuerpo. Pero, ya no más.

-Sensei.

-Hoy. He pedido la baja. No volveré al instituto. Posiblemente mañana llegue Natsu para empezar a quedarse aquí. Ya no me siento bien. Casi no duermo. Y aunque sea tan feliz en este preciso momento, no importa la situación, es hora de traer el futuro aquí.

-¿Hace cuanto que está pensando esto?

-Desde siempre. Al principio eras un capricho. Quería castigarte, follarte. Por esa invasión personal que me habías hecho. Después me di cuenta que me traías calado. Y aunque yo siempre supe que esto no podía ser, quería por una vez en la vida, saber lo que se sentía amar y preocuparse por otro. Y la verdad que fue a la inversa. Ame tu interés por mí, ame esperarte hasta que decidieras hacer eso que me encanta. Ame cada acto de cuidado para conmigo. Y aunque no me lo digas, amo como me amas.

-Yo

-Una vez, hace un par de años atrás. También sentí esto, más profundo. Era la primera vez que me pasaba. Quería tanto, necesitaba tanto de su devolución. Buscaba con tanto afanan escuchar el amor en palabras, pero supongo que, no le generaba lo mismo. O tal vez, no ese interés tan fuerte como el mío. Y aunque uno tenga un poco de experiencia no sé acostumbra a eso-susurro las últimas palabras y sonrió de manera nostálgica, viendo hacia la tapa gris del ordenador. -

Se levantó despacio y frente a Tobio, era aún un hombre imponente. Aquel que cada día sabía cómo tratarlo en más de un sentido. Pero en ese momento solo era una faceta. A punto de desmoronarse.

Beso con suave intensidad la mejilla derecha de su objeto precioso y sin más nada, se retiro a su habitación.

Tobio se levantó detrás de él, siguiendo aquel camino tan conocido.

-Shouyou-san, ¿Es necesario dejar esto?

-Suena muy bien mi nombre en tu voz ¿no?-se acostó despacio y Tobio lo hizo a su lado. - Me parece necesario alejarte de esto que no tiene nada más allá. Te quiero mucho como para arrastrarte conmigo.

-Sensei... Estos días no me había dicho que me quería.

-¿Sabes por qué una persona dice esas palabras? Porque desea escuchar la respuesta. A veces, me canso de ser el único que habla. Me canso de decirte todos los días lo mismo y no obtener nada. Entonces hago igual que tu. Y ya. Si total es lo mismo. No obtengan nada. Pero ahí tú notas la diferencia. Y como ahora, me lo recriminas. Yo noto un dejé de indiferencia respecto a mis sentimientos día a día, y no digo nada. A veces, me sale un poco de amor propio. Y trato de que con esos silencios que has notado, hacerte saber que puedo ser tan indiferente como tú.

-Lo siento.

Hinata lo abrazo aún más. - Sigo siendo aquel egocéntrico.

-No lo eres.

-No lo sabes.

-¿Puedo elegir quedarme?

-Ya tome una decisión.

-¿No era mejor ahora? ¿Disfrutar el momento?

-esto ya no es el momento. Estamos compartiendo mucho más. ¿No te das cuenta? Es mejor ahora ir dejando esto. Mejor ahora que podemos separarnos sin tanto pasado. Para mi serás lo mejor de mis últimos días iluminado. Para ti no sé, tal vez una buena experiencia de aquellos que lo prueban todo.

-No es así.

-Ya no importa.

-¿En serio debe ser así?

-Si. Quiero que seas ese chico tan espontáneo como el que vi en clase. Que rías a carcajadas y coquetees con la vida. Conmigo nunca has reído así. Pero créeme que ese timbre de tu risa se ha quedado grabado. Tendré siempre presente el hecho de que me has enseñado otras cosas. Tan triviales para muchos pero tan esenciales y con sentido para mí.

Tobio lo abrazo con fuerza. El cuerpo de Sensei estaba frío a pesar de su ropa.

Se aferro a él como si con eso pudiera impedir aquella inminente separación que se visualizaba en un futuro que ya no está.

No entendía aquella decisión. Pero al fin y al cabo no sabía si quería entenderla.

Solo quería saber, ponerse en el lugar, experimentar aquel terror de la oscuridad que se avecinaba hacia su amante. Poder entenderle en todo su esplendor. Y poder compartir aquel miedo tan jodo do, hacer la carga un poco más liviana. Pero no. No podía y tampoco podía ponerse en su lugar.

Solamente sintió él miedo, el terror, la indescriptible angustia de alejarse definitivamente de aquella persona que tanto quería.


	7. Pasado

_¿Qué si siempre fui tan egocéntrico como mi madre decía?_

 _No lo sé. Tampoco sé si eso es cierto._

 _Creo que al fin y al cabo si uno tiene la capacidad de enamorarse no podría ser así de egoísta. Porque el amor no es eso. Es seguramente todo lo contrario._

 _Aunque tampoco sabía si eso era amor. ¿Quién podría saberlo realmente? Creo que cada quien ve su perspectiva de eso._

 _Tobio despertaba lo mejor de mí, incluso cosas que no conocía como la vitalidad que sentía en ese momento. Tan tristemente tardío._

 _Es y será como esos padres que les muestran el mundo a sus hijos. Y la mayoría de las primeras veces fue con él, a la edad de 30 años descubrí cosas asombrosas._

 _Y después de todo eso, recibía caricias, besos, abrazos e infinidad de lo que yo llamaba amor palpable, que lograba colarse en mi alma y arrullara hasta calmarla y dormirse._

 _Y de mi parte había dado lo mejor de mí. De hacerle sentir el ser más importante sobra esta vida, el amor de mi vida. Era todo aquello que tenía el poder de armarme o destruirme en segundos. Y esta vez era el amor real. El indicado. Y tenía tanto miedo de arruinarlo. De ser ese ser horrible que decía mi madre. De alejarlo de mí y perderme todo aquellas cosas tan lindas que el a su manera me regalaba día a día._

 _Por eso decidí dejarlo yo. Ser fuerte a mi modo._

 _Lo pensé. Son muy pocas la veces que suelo ser impulsivo. Pero esta no fue una de esas veces._

 _Tobio debía salir de mi vida. Debía salvarle de lo que se venía._

 _Es que era tan joven, porque tendría que cargar conmigo solo porque nos complementábamos de esa manera._

 _Y mas allá de todo el amor que se tenía, no quería caer en el egoísmo de tenerlo conmigo bajo esas condiciones. No me lo perdonaría jamás._

 _Yo había tenido 17, había disfrutado mi vida. Había hecho tantas cosas sin saber que algún día se acabarían tan de repente._

 _Y no podía hacerle eso, claramente no. No me lo permitirá yo, ni se lo permitiría a él._

 _Debía disfrutar sus últimos pasos en la adolescencia, conocer todo el mundo que pudiera, avanzar en sus deportes, enamorarse una y mil veces, estudiar, formar una familia, disfrutar de sus hijos, trabajar de lo que amase y envejecer junto a la persona que había elegido para eso._

 _Tenía por delante toda una vida plena. No lo dejaría arruinar toda su existencia por el capricho de que en ese momento no había nadie más alrededor de nosotros._

…

 _Tobio se durmió después de enojarse, aunque no lo estaba, solo era tristeza. Las despedidas nunca son furiosas. Solo son sombrías._

 _Me gustaba hacerlo dormir, mientras acariciaba su pelo, la suave tela de su ropa de dormir, calentó mi cuerpo._

 _Ya había empezado hacer frio._

 _Eran tal vez cerca de las 4 de la mañana. No tenía prisa para dormir, no tenía que hacer nada temprano._

 _Así que dejándole descansar sus últimas horas de sueño, me levante._

 _Y antes de perderme en la terrible adicción de poder volcar mis sentimientos sobre una hoja oscura de Word, guarde todas las cosas de él._

 _Ya no tenía que volver._

 _Doble su ropa y pertenencias dentro de una mochila grande._

 _Sus libros y demás en su bolsón escolar._

 _Recorrí toda la casa buscando su presencia en los objetos que solía dejar desparramados y los guarde._

 _Y se podía sentir en lo más profundo de mi pecho como la soledad volvía a avanzar sobre la casa._

 _Si, había vivido solo desde que tengo memoria, pero uno puede acostumbrarse tan rápido a una buena compañía._

 _Obviamente que mi casa sería algo hermoso con la presencia de Natsu, llenándola con su vida, pero no sería lo que me llenaría el ser. Eso estaba claro._

 _¿Quién iba a decir que sería tan idiota de enamorarme en esta etapa? Solo yo podía ser así._

…

 _Hacia tanto que no tenía el pecho con tanta congoja como ese día. No era un hombre fuerte. Tampoco lo seria ese día._

 _Me senté a llorar. Recordé el día que había pasado por algo similar. Solo que no había tomado la decisión esa vez, sino que me dejaron a mí con tantos sentires, que por mucho tiempo no supe qué hacer con ellos, hasta que sin darme cuenta fueron muriendo de a poco._

 _Nunca creí que volvería a pasar por lo mismo, por el simple hecho de que no me permitía hacerlo. Pero supongo que no se elige sentir o no._

 _Tobio entro a mi clase un día de primavera, y recuerdo que aprendí su nombre en seguida porque era el único disperso a quien tuve que llamar su atención varia veces, y sin contar las llegadas tardes por entretenerse con su club. Sin darme cuenta que yo era igual o peor a su edad. Que odiaba literatura y que el mundo me parecía demasiado aburrido sino había un balón sobrepasando una red._

…

Tobio lo observo levantase, incluso merodear por toda la casa, lo escucho guardar cosas. Y eso solo sería una cosa, Sensei estaba guardando sus pertenencias.

Se encogió bajo aquellas mantas tan abrigadas e intento no sentirse mal. No pensar tanto.

Era la primera vez que tenía algo tan emocionante y hermoso como eso que tenia con Sensei.

Claramente no sabía bien que era amar, pero si alguien le preguntaba pues diría todas cosas que sentía cuando estaba con Hinata Sensei.

Se divertía tanto con él. Se sentía como un objeto preciado, amaba como lo cuidaba y como lo hacía sentir. La importancia que le daba a su persona.

Lo que más le gustaba era verlo reír. A Sensei le gustaba sentarse en los bancos de cualquier parte y observar los arboles, ambos cerraban los ojos y escuchaban el ruido de las hojas bajo la presión de aquel viento otoñal.

Luego volvían a casa, pisando las hojas secas, Sensei solía ser muy competitivo con ello y más de una vez olvidaba que Tobio era más joven. Pero eso, no había nada más lindo que verle reír cuando se caía buscando su objetivo.

Eran cosas tan triviales, que jamás había hecho con otra persona. Que no las haría, porque él se daba el lujo de ser inmaduro con Hinata con nadie más.

Era una pieza clave en su equipo por lo cual, solía ser serio y responsable. No tenía grandes amigos, tampoco hermanos. Sus padres estaban lejos.

Y descubrió que podía soltarse tanto como quisiera con él. Y aunque no daba rienda suelta a todo lo que podía ser, la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba lo infantil y caprichoso que podía ser, abiertamente, sin tener que ocultarse o pedir disculpas por eso.

No solo se iba a distanciar de una persona que quería, sino que se alejaba de alguien que le permitía ser como quería. Como era en realidad y que no lo juzgaba. Que lo entendía, que le daba la confianza para serlo. Le daba la seguridad de que fuera como fuera, al final del día Hinata sabia como apañárselas para entenderle y darle todo y más de lo que necesitaba.

Claro que también lloro, más aun cuando lo escucho llorar a lo lejos.

….

Se levanto antes de que sonara el despertador.

Se cambio en silencio.

Mientras se acomodaba su sweater frente al espejo, nunca había observado todas fotos que tenía allí, sobre un moderno chifonier.

Hinata tenía tal vez su edad en la mayoría de las fotografías. Y siempre salía en ellas con miembros de sus actuales rivales, Nekoma de Tokio.

Incluso tenía varias con el actual entrenador de ese club.

-Tenia casi 18 en esa. Fue en un campeonato nacional. – hablo desde el umbral cuando percibió que Tobio tenía una en sus manos.

-¿El es el entrenador actual no?

-No lo sé. Hace años no sé nada de él.

-Si, ¿es Inouka So?

Hinata asintió

-Es el nuevo entrenador. No sabía que le conocía.

-Si. Pero fue hace mucho.

-¿Cuánto hace que no le ve?

-5 años.

La exactitud y claridad con la que Hinata contesto, vibro en el cuerpo de Tobio.

-Sensei… ¿Por qué tiene tantas fotos de él?

Hinata tomo la fotografía y la volvió a colocar sobre el mueble.

-porque es parte de mi vida.

-¿Por qué?

Sensei suspiro de la misma forma que se hace, cuando se deja de llorar de manera repentina y trato de esbozar una media sonrisa.- No te preocupes, eres mucho más importante.

-es ¿su anterior pareja?

-solo es un amigo. Siempre lo fue.

…

 _Si cuento la historia de cuando me enamore por primera vez de un hombre, al fin y al cabo seria la historia de cómo me enamore de un amigo._

 _Obviamente que mucho antes de él, sabia cual era mi condición, pero nunca había sentido esas cosas que ahora son mucho más fuertes con Tobio, porque son valoradas y retroalimentadas._

 _Nos conocimos en un partido de práctica. En seguida llamo mi atención porque fue uno de los primeros que me obligo a superarme. Sabía como leer mis jugadas y perdía contra él._

 _Compartimos partidos de todo tipo. Incluso nos encontramos en ámbitos nacionales. Crecimos en ese deporte de a poco, los dos, de igual manera._

 _Cuando la responsabilidad de la adultez toco a la puerta, nos distanciamos de todo eso. Al menos yo._

 _Lo re encontré años después, muchos años._

 _Nos hicimos tan cercanos como en la adolescencia._

 _Y sin querer, me empecé a enamorar. Pero no se lo dije._

 _Él no era como yo. Así que aunque era muy difícil seguí mi vida con esa molestia en mi cabeza._

 _Tal vez, se dio cuenta solo o tal vez era muy torpe para ocultarlo._

 _Inouka me propuso entonces salir con él._

 _Que inocencia aquella, estaba tan feliz. Tan idiota._

 _Era todo el día pensar en él, escribirle y querer verle._

 _Al principio estuvo bien. Recibía de él solo palabras de afecto. Pero nada más._

 _Claramente, me moría por compartir todo. Incluso lo más preciado de una relación. Pero no se concretaba. Cuando lo proponía nunca se podía._

 _Entonces, aprendí a satisfacerme con su amor verbal._

 _Y aunque no me llenaba, al menos escuchar un te quiero, me daba minutos de felicidad. Y aunque mi corazón exigía más, le obligue a conformarse con eso._

 _Pasó un poco más de tiempo, y todo o lo poco que se me daba empezó a escasear de forma brutal._

 _No lo quise ver, Inouka tal vez no tenía tiempo. Así que me obligue a conformarme con menos. Total podía decir que aun era su novio._

 _Paso un tiempo más a hasta que la tristeza que tenia me hizo estallar._

 _Lo único que recibí de eso fue una explicación, la más sincera supongo._

 _Me dijo que solo estaba haciendo eso porque había visto en mí todo el amor que le tenía, pero que no podía darme lo mismo. Había intentado pero no podía hacer más de lo que decía, porque al fin de cuentas solo me veía como un amigo. Y había tratado de poder sentir lo mismo que yo, pero la amistad no se lo permitía. Que lo lamentaba pero era mejor dejarlo ahí._

 _No pude siquiera defenderme. O pelear. No había nado porque hacerlo._

 _Siquiera tuve tiempo de enojarme por su jugada sin compasión. Lo quería tanto que no podía enojarme, solo podía dolerme._

 _Así que en sí, su amor lo sentí las primeras semanas. Hasta que se asusto de lo serio que esto iba._

 _Aun recuerdo eso ese amor, me había hecho sentir tan bien. Sin pensar en el hecho de que las mayoría de las veces me mentía._

 _Pero al final del día, nada se comparaba ahora con el amor que había recibido de Tobio._

 _Y no es que lo dejaba porque no podía corresponderle._

 _Tenía todas las armas para hacerlo, pero no tenía tiempo. No lo había._

…

Y al fin y al cabo, viéndolo años después, de la perspectiva más madura que tenia, su primero amor había sido solo un amor unilateral. Y una amistad, cruel, pero amistad al fin.

Solo esperaba que un futuro, Tobio Kun no lo odiase por la decisión que estaba a punto de concretarse aquel día.

Ni que tampoco sintiera tanto dolor. Que no se detuviera su vida por algo así.

…

Tobio quedo insatisfecho con aquella respuesta.

Y solo sintió un beso sobre la comisura de los labios, que sabia a una despedida aterradora.


	8. Futuro

_La piel de Tobio es dulce, sus ojos azules también lo son. Y cuando mis labios tienen acceso a cada parte de él, es como disfrutar de los arándanos en su mejor temporada._

 _Aspiro, sonrió y beso por milésima vez su boca, queriendo que ninguno de ellos sea el último._

 _Y vuelvo a besarlo, imaginando que ninguno de esos besos los pude disfrutar como se debería, sin querer aceptar que no es ese el problema, sino que nunca serán suficientes._

 _Aprendí como es que le gusta más, Tobio se acuesta boca abajo, y deja todo a mi voluntad._

 _Claro que quiero saborear todo su cuerpo, pero es como si él tiempo pasara tan deprisa._

 _Beso cada lunar que encuentro en su espalda bajo, acaricio la parte más blanda de su cadera y lo traigo hacia mí, con fuerza._

 _Lo oigo gritar, Tobio se aferra a mi almohada y levanta mas su cadera, me da permiso de seguir._

 _Entonces fuera de mi, empiezo a disfrutar de semejante banquete, entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, y estiro sus brazos hacia atrás, su espalda se arquea y su rostro esta rojo, porque aún le queda algo de vergüenza, más cuando lo hacemos con la luz encendida, quiero recordarlo._

 _Lo dejo acostarse nuevamente y me centro solo en él. Tomo sus caderas, hundiendo cada uno de mis dedos y arremato con fuerza. Caigo sobre él, es tan pequeño cuando quiere. Lo hago gemir mas, muchísimo más._

 _Cierro los ojos, y en un ritmo constante, me relajo escuchándolo._

 _Tobio se convulsiona debajo de mí, su cuerpo se vuelve más frágil, y amo hacerle acabar solamente con la penetración, acabo casi con él._

 _Y me quede dentro, como casi siempre, y mientras él vuelve a su respiración normal, lo lleno de besos y amor, trato de devolverle todo eso que me genera, que me genera el doble cada vez que tengo acceso a ese cuerpo._

 _Tobio tiene una piel blanca, exquisita, que me he encargado de corromper y marcar a mi gusto._

… _._

… _._

Tobio se marcho aquel día.

Muy tarde.

Falto a clases y a su club favorito, solo por estar aquella ultima vez con Hinata.

Fue recompensado por ello, recibió miles de caricias, y todo el amor que un ser humano, en su faceta de despedida estaba dispuesto a dar.

No hubo lágrimas. Al menos no enfrente del otro.

Miro sus dedos, aun seguían algo rojos. Hinata los había entrelazado con fuerza cuando estaban por culminar su último acto sexual.

Había sido sorpresivo, Hinata se encontraba renuente, pero Tobio quería esa muestra de afecto.

Así que sin mucho pedirlo, fue el centro de atención una vez más. Hinata sabia como debía hacerlo, sabia donde besar, y que estimular.

Contaba todos sus lunares traseros y los besaba uno por uno, antes de introducirse por completo.

Tobio disfrutaba de aquel sexo que empezaba tan despacio, pero que terminaba de una manera tan abrupta, dejándolo sin aire, sin casi sensaciones por un periodo mínimo.

Quedaba derrotado, y solía dormirse abrazando su almohada.

Extrañaría eso, Sensei era un amante activo.

Y meditando después de eso, se encontró en una disputa mental. ¿Qué sería de él, después de Hinata?, ¿Volvería a ser como antes o…?

Sus padres jamás lo aceptarían, entonces ¿guardaría por siempre aquella etapa de su vida? ¿Eso se podía?

Hinata lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla.

-no pienses tanto. Vive el presente Tobio.

Volteo para verle, llevaba puesta su ropa casual y tenía una sonrisa radiante. Nada de él anticipaba el siguiente paso. Nada lo delataba.

Pero él no podía reír, o al menos creía no saber hacerlo. Y ante un nudo en su garganta creciendo hasta dolerle, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Un golpe de aire frio choco en su rostro, y lo único que se oía era el taxi esperando por llevarle a su casa.

Él había pedido irse en tren, pero Sensei había insistido en que era tarde y debía llegar temprano a casa.

…

Tobio sintió la ausencia de Hinata toda la noche. Incluso se desvelo pensando que tan crudo seria terminar aquel año escolar con tantas cosas vividas en un periodo tan corto, tan fugaz, tan malditamente intenso, capaz de marcarle para siempre, capaz de crearle amor y heridas que a su tiempo se cicatrizarían, dejándole surcos para recordarle por siempre.

…

Hinata se sentó frente a su computador, intentado no esforzarse tanto, ser natural, pero tanto sus palabras, imaginación y visión, en ese momento estaban estancadas.

Quería ser tan clásico como siempre, poder volcar en esa pagina triste y acondicionada de Word, algunas líneas para describir ese dolor intenso que se había prometido no volver a sentir.

Pero esto, raro se asemejaba con lo que una vez había sentido por Inouka.

Su madre no tenía razón, no era egocéntrico. ¿Cómo podría serlo?, sufriendo tanto por amor.

Al fin, aquel fantasma de su posesivo Yo, se desvanecía.

Siempre había temido que esas palabras fueran ciertas, a nadie le gustaban los egos centristas y pensó que era uno por los escases de amantes y de amigos. Pero no era eso, solo era tal vez demasiado selectivo, o solo quería lo que quería y punto, no se conformaba a medias. Y Tobio era todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que su cuerpo pedía y todo lo que su alma anhelaba desde hace mucho. Fuese correcto o no. Hacía bastante tiempo que eso le había dejado de preocupar, cuando creyó que solo se interesaba en sí mismo al buscar tan arduamente algo que fuera capaz de romper el piso y hacerle volar.

Nunca antes se había puesto frente a su reflejo para apreciar el paso del tiempo, para admitir que por fin se sentía completo, nunca había podido, no se le había permitido. Y como si la vida fuese una especie de sarcasmo, se encontraba allí. Admitiéndolo, por fin afirmándolo. Esa vez lo podía hacer. Pero es que había creído que sería feliz el día que lo hiciera, no había contemplado el hecho de aquella circunstancia, sentirse completo, por fin realizado, pero solo un instante, fugaz, porque una vez que había podido asimilarlo, en ese mismo instante se había esfumado.

Y como un mal homenaje a Edgar Allan Poe, quería volcar alguna de esas tragedias, convertirlas en algo doloroso. Pero no había nada. No había que escribir. La angustia era tan grande, que no se habían inventado palabras para describirla.

Cerró su computador algo cansado, sin motivo alguno.

Se pregunto ¿cuan largo seria el proceso?

Oh, se había dejado de preocupar de su enfermedad por un momento. Ahora le tenía más miedo a su corazón, a su mente.

Porque sería extremadamente difícil dejarle de sentir, de pensar. Y es que, ninguno de esos músculos tenía fama por ser caritativos con el ser humano, por tener empatía hacia ellos. Todo lo contrario.

Hinata creía, que no es el otro el que tenía la capacidad para herirnos internamente, sino mas bien que tan decididos estaba el ser humano a dejarse herir y esclavizar por el control que el interior hacia para con uno. Era complicado de entender.

Digamos que a Hinata le parecía agradable la idea de poder controlar la mente, el corazón, esas dos cosas capaces de destrozar al hombre más fuerte.

Pero no podía, porque existían personas como Tobio, que lograban destruir el autocontrol. Lograban perforar cada coraza que se les interponía y dejaban a hombres como Hinata, a merced de aquel cruel interior. A merced del caos total.

…

Hinata se sentó recto y sacudió su cabeza, su mente divagaba de nuevo. Debía enfocarse en lo importante.

¿Cómo afrontaría la vida sin Tobio? ¿Qué tan difícil seria? ¿O es que una vez que su enfermedad avanzaba tendría otras preocupaciones en mente?

Y aunque el futuro parecía incierto, se encontró meditando que tanto quisiera estar viviéndolo. Porque seguramente para ese entonces, ya hubiese atravesado las partes más difíciles, y solo estar en el punto muerto al que todo ese camino tan difícil le iba llevando.

…

Cerró los ojos y recordó esa suave mirada azul, que tan intensa podía volverse bajo su toque, bajo la rudeza a la que era sometido en cada acto de amor.

Tobio había sido, sin dudas, el mejor amante. Su edad, su predisposicion, y su entrega total así lo habían calificado.

…

Tal vez, todo se desvanecía de la manera palpable. Pero quedarían en su mente, en su corazón, y estos, a pesar de todo lo catastrófico que le resultaban, no estaban enfermos, y aunque doliese podía usar el recuerdo de Tobio en ambos.

Podía recrear una y mil veces cada encuentro, y sentirlo al punto de enviar señales a su cuerpo para percibir en carne y huesos aquellos mismas cosas de ese momento.

…

Oh, sí, el último encuentro había sido tal vez el más rudo, fuerte, sin compasión para con el muchacho. Pero es que la habitación se llenaba con tantos gemidos que era imposible no llegar hasta el límite.

…

¿Qué imites había? ¿Qué se podía hacer y qué no?

Tobio miro de reojo su móvil. No sonaba, no vibraba, no pasaba nada. No habían acordado nada acerca del contacto, pero ¿era necesario marcar los sí y los no?

Se había separado casi de común acuerdo.

Ambos sabían el porqué de eso.

Pero, no es que Tobio hubiese pensado que era la mejor opción. Él quería pasar mucho más tiempo con su Sensei. Al menos poder especular o planificar un futuro, es decir, claro que sabía que llegaría un momento en que debían separarse, pero no sabía que podía ser tan rápido.

Ambos tenían planes a futuro, Sensei había vivido su vida, él por supuesto que quería hacer lo mismo, es decir, estudiar, adquirir experiencia, conocer otro tipo de personas, y luego de todo eso, volver a su pueblo natal. Permanecer allí.

Y una noche hablando con Sensei, él no quería irse de Miyagi, por ninguna razón. Siquiera por él.

Y a su vez, él no quería permanecer allí, siquiera por Sensei.

Llego a preguntarse qué tanto amor se tenían para tener otras prioridades por encima, o que tanto amor propio había allí entre ellos como para despreciar el contacto humano. Pero no era nada de eso, eran decisiones de vida, lo que ocurre es que muchas veces alguien encuentra a una persona que la acarrea hacia cualquier lugar, y en este caso, ellos dos, son los acarreadores por naturaleza. Y eso complicaba las cosas, uno por joven, y otro por experiencia.

…

Volviendo a pensar una vez mas lo mismo, llego a la conclusión de siempre, pasará lo que pasará entre ellos no había un futuro. Solo presente. Un corto presente. Y en este preciso momento un pasado doloroso. Inentendible, lleno de frustraciones.

De esos pasados crudos, que se vuelven experiencias. De esos pasados que hacen sangrar el alma.

…

El futuro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a solo unas horas.

El de Tobio empezaba al día siguiente a las 8 de la mañana.

El de Hinata en ese preciso instante donde su hermana golpeaba la puerta.

Y ninguno de los dos era prometedor.

Venia como todo lo desconocido, lleno de miedo y temores.

Venia para quedarse, para tratar de ocultar, borrar, ese pasado tan desgarrador que en ese mismo momento estaban viviendo. Para darle paso a la empatía, a la esperanza de que alguna vez, días, meses, años delante, alguno de ellos pueda decir o sentir, que en ese entonces había vivido su mejor momento, había vivido el ahora, que había tomado decisiones realmente desgarradoras, pero que todo había pasado. Y que las cosas, claramente suceden por algo.

¿Qué les sucedió a ellos?

Bueno, algo tan simple como aprender a distinguir el amor verdadero. En el momento exacto

….

…


	9. Epilogo

_Un año después._

… _._

…

 _La vida no me ha sido fácil. Menos aun desde el ultimo día que le vi._

 _Me ha dolido el alma hasta entonces._

 _Y no es que no ha sido fácil porque he perdido uno de mis sentidos, sino porque no me atreví pedirle que se quedara. No me permití el hecho de arruinar su futuro conmigo._

 _Si es que hoy, se me da otra oportunidad, sería tan egocéntrico, tan egoísta como dice mi madre que soy. Le imploraría que se quedara, que dejara todo por mi y solo me amase. Que se duerma acariciando mi ser. Que se dedicara el resto de su vida a hacerme feliz. Solo eso._

 _No, estas palabras, no pueden ser escritas en una hoja de Word, ya no puedo hacer eso._

 _Ya no puedo hacer muchas cosas._

 _Solo, puedo grabarlas, volcarlas en una vieja grabadora._

 _Natsu me proporciona a diario casetes, donde en la intimidad de un cuarto doblemente oscuro, me desahogo de mis sentires._

 _De todas las cosas que rondan mi cabeza._

 _Natsu ha prometido no escucharla, y espero que así sea, pero cuando se trata de privacidad, soy un jodido desconfiando._

 _Hasta el momento, no me había atrevido a hablar de él. Pero hoy ya no puedo más._

 _Las palabras se agolpan en mi boca, salen solas, de la manera más cruel, triste y solitaria._

 _Solo para decir sin temor alguno, que te extraño._

 _Te extraño tanto Tobio._

 _Tu olor, tu risa, tu piel, tu inconfundible sabor._

 _Extraño tus ojos, tan azules, tan profundos._

 _Te extraño en la risa ajena, en el sonido de la lluvia, en el olor del pasto recién cortado. Te extraño en el simple hecho de mi vida diaria. De sentir tan sola la cama._

 _Simplemente eso… Ah y como olvidarlo, Te amo. Debes saber que Te amo, como jamás lo he hecho. Y que el dolor que me provoca, no se compara a los recuerdos vividos. Pero puedo jurarte, Tobio, que me está matando, lentamente me está dejando sin nada._

 _Tu recuerdo, está acabando conmigo._

…

Suelta lentamente el botón de grabar, y se queda en silencio. Como siempre.

El recuerdo de Tobio penetra cada rincón de aquella habitación donde se confiesa cada tarde.

Hinata espera que su hermana salga por algún motivo, para aventurarse en aquel lugar a dar rienda suelta de imaginación, de esas palabras que no pueden ser escuchadas, menos aun expresadas de cualquier forma.

Se toma el tiempo que sea necesario.

Natsu ha prometido no escucharlas, pero ha quebrado su palabra.

Y siente el pecho tan oprimido. Shouyou no merece sufrir así.

A la edad de 31 años, es un ermitaño. A penas si sale de su casa, y pasa el tiempo frente a una ventana, intentado ver la nada misma.

Y a pesar de que su ceguera es relativamente nueva, no había sido lo que esperaba. Pensaba que eso le ahuyentaría el fantasma. Pero no. Tobio estaba allí, mas fuerte.

Se queda horas frente al sol de invierno. Recordando su forma, sintiendo en la piel, esa suave calidad que le podía llegar a proporcionar, a través del cristal opaco de aquella ventana.

…

Ha aprendido a valerse por sí mismo en muchos aspectos. Ha desarrollado sus otros sentidos. Y cada día que pasa la presencia de Natsu, se hace cada vez menos necesaria.

Y él lo quiere así, quiere volver a la soledad de siempre. A la única fidelidad que había conocido en su vida.

A veces el teléfono suena, pero no es Tobio.

Pregunta qué día es, y reflexiona, imagina, que es lo que podría estar haciendo aquel pequeño tormento.

Cierra sus ojos, se adentra más y más en su oscuridad, en sus recuerdos, y casi, casi, puede sentir el aroma de él. Su fragancia natural.

Suspira, se encuentra perdido, lo sabe. No ha podido dejarle ni una vez, y es algo que lo atormenta diario.

Ha llegado al punto que tanto temió una vez. A ese punto donde el recuerdo de una persona, podía herirle de tal forma, que tenía la capacidad de hacerle trizas.

Estaba quebrado.

Aquella era una tarde más, donde no quedaba otra que ser valiente y no llorar. Pero es que el pecho dolía tanto, que… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

…

No había claros, ni uno solo. Todo se había evaporado en aquella tormenta negra.

Este sumergido en una depresión jamás antes vista, y todo lo que ha pasado antes y después de Tobio, es relativo, no importa. No tiene brillo propio, su vida, su pasado todo lo que es y ha sido se encuentra en una etapa de desvalorización, ha olvidado completamente quien era, y su único anhelo es tenerle cerca. Amarlo. Sentir, una vez más, casi en una súplica aterradora un abrazo de él.

…

Y como si estuviera mirando un punto fijo, evoco en su mente, ese día bajo la lluvia, ese fuerte aroma a asfalto, producido por esos calores desquiciantes que azotaban la ciudad.

Tobio era tan madura para la edad que tenia, tan conocedor, o tal vez él, en su vida, era demasiado ignorante.

No, la palabra no era ignorante. Era poco apreciador de las pequeñas cosas, tal vez poco detallista.

Ahora, en ese momento, y aunque habían pasado tan poco tiempo juntos, podía y tenía la capacidad que él había ostentado desde siempre. De poder entender y usar sus otros sentidos. Pero a decir verdad, era un poco tarde.

…

Rememoro aquel viejo poema de una autora occidental.

Se daba el lujo de entender la poesía, pero no así de aplicarla. Y eso al fin y al cabo no valía de nada. No serbia de nada.

 _ ****_ _ **Que los molinos del alma se aquietaron**_

 _ **Y puedo diferenciar todavía**_

 _ **Entre el color de las células y el olvido.**_

 _ **Mejor ahora**_

 _ **Antes de hablar de alguna utopía**_

 _ **De complicarnos en caricias que no damos**_

 _ **De sentir que hay puertas en todas las esquinas**_

 _ **Y que volver es fácil porque no existen las cadenas.**_

 _ **Mejor ahora**_

 _ **Que no hay besos blindados alrededor de tu risa**_

 _ **Que la sangre invertida de todos los pájaros huele a setiembre**_

 _ **Y los secretos, a moho.**_

 _ **Mejor ahora**_

 _ **Antes de sentarse a la mesa con los vinos agrios**_

 _ **Que hay lluvias escurriendo por los ojos,**_

 _ **Antes de que se cuelguen las esperas**_

 _ **Y queden pendientes las penumbras y el ocaso.**_

 _ **Antes de que el café se enfríe**_

 _ **Y las copas estallen como jadeos en pleno combate.**_

 _ **Mejor ahora**_

 _ **Que podemos recuperar el remanso**_

 _ **Ahora que todo es lejos de tu cuello**_

 _ **Y todo es cerca de ese abrazo que gotea en el pasillo.**_

 _ **Mejor ahora**_

 _ **Aunque duela la lágrima que se cuela en mi viento**_

 _ **Aunque el barro se meta entre la carne**_

 _ **Y la morfina no atempere**_

 _ **A esta poquita muerte que acecha tan obscena.**_

 _ **Mejor ahora**_

 _ **Cuando los cerezos aún te nombran**_

 _ **Y no se mide con escuadra el peligroso desenfado de la ausencia.**_

 _ **Antes de que el pacto provisorio se hunda como pedazos de vidrios**_

 _ **En los sueños o en la planicie de tu pecho.**_

 _ **Antes de que las preguntas no me alcancen**_

 _ **Que me arrebate el delirio**_

 _ **Que mi costumbre se dé contra la pared,**_

 _ **Antes de que se vistan de luto todas las despedidas,**_

 _ **Que soslaye placeres sin bostezos**_

 _ **Y otra música oxigene a esta piel**_

Lo recordaba entero, era su favorito cuando aún era un estudiante de primer año, y no entendía bien los sentimientos de apreciar el momento.

Era un reto para él, bajar de esa nube de adrenalina y desinterés de todo aquello que no estuviera relacionado con el voleibol. Era un reto sentir empatía. Entender, llegar a la lucidez, que las vivencias no vuelven. Que el pasado allí quedo, clavado, para hundirte o vanagloriarte, pero no para ayudarte.

Y se arriesgo a vivir el momento con Tobio, pero no supo cómo hacerlo. Porque cuando llego al éxtasis del "mejor ahora", decidió finalizarlo. Decidió que estaba bien.

Y ha visto su falla, su tremendo error.

Tobio si había comprendido el mensaje. Mucho antes de que él se lo enseñara en aquella clase, la sabia donde encontrar el goce, el lado positivo de las cosas. Y tenía la suficiente empatía, para entender las cosas que él le había pedido.

Tobio le enseño más de lo que él podía explicar o imaginaba, solo que había sido tarde. Y a contra reloj no pudo ser capaz de convertirse en el mejor aprendiz de vida sencilla. Algo había quedado ahí. En su mente. Pero eran mínimas, porque no eran lo mismo sin Tobio.

…

Bueno alguna vez pensó que era imposible morir de amor. Eso solo pasaba en las noveles. En los libros.

Y en ese momento le estaban ocurriendo a él.

…

Tiempo atrás, se hubiese sentado a discutir con miles de argumentos que eso del amor, era la cosa sin sentido más abstracta de todas, poniendo por sobre lo alto, aquella frase reconocida de William Faulkner " _Quizá tuvieron razón en colocar el amor en los libros…quizás no podía existir en ningún otro lugar"_

Por ese entonces, Hinata Shouyou, había sido derrotado por el amor., que tonto había sido. Que tan bajo había dejado la guardia como para que aquello le destrozara completamente.

En ese momento, su única defensa, la más factible de todas, era poder argumentar, que el amor tenía nombre y apellido y que no se encontraba en ningún otro sitio, más que en la sonrisa de Tobio Kageyama.

….

Hacía demasiado tiempo, que no le dedicaba tantas horas de meditación. Es que eso le quitaba el sueño, y empeoraba su vida diaria. Más de lo que estaba, claro está.

Pero por ese momento, las ideas se le habían descontrolado. Y no podía detenerse.

Tobio…

Tobio…

Tobio…

Solamente Tobio…

…

 _Oh si, Tobio tiene una mirada penetrante, capaz de hacerme flotar._

 _Su amor y magia, suelen elevarme mas allá de lo que el ser humano ha descubierto en el espacio._

 _No hay vuelta atrás, Tobio simplemente me enamora._

 _Y soy otra persona, es capaz de cambiar mis sentires, de manipularme a su antojo. Tiene la capacidad nata para ponerme a sus pies. Y es tal vez por eso que le deje ir, porque un hombre como él, merecía mucho más. Muchísimo más._

 _Tal vez, es por eso, que me obligue a tomar la decisión más estúpida de mi vida._

 _Dios mío, Tobio, es cada vez más difícil vivir sin ti._

 _Es realmente perturbador dormir abrazado a tu recuerdo. No queriendo despertar jamás._

 _Es… realmente aterrador, querer olvidarte muriendo._

…

…

 _Dos años después:_

Los días de Hinata son iguales, agónicos, desesperantes.

…

Y a pedido de él, Natsu se ha ido.

…

No hay más grabaciones.

La evidencia de ese amor fatídico, ha sido destruida.

…

Solo quedan restos de fragmentos, que Natsu logra recordar. Los cuales han sido volcados aquí.

…

El resto, no se sabe realmente.

El delirio de Hinata por Tobio, es algo difícil de explicar y comprender.

Paso parte de estos años esperando que el timbre sonara anunciando su vuelta.

Pero hasta ese entonces, donde la oscuridad era lo más visible que tenía delante, no había sucedido.

…

Entonces en un cruel desespero del alma, su mente le juega una última pasada.

¿Tobio realmente existió?... ¿o solo fue una creación más de su imaginación?...

…

Hace esa pregunta en voz alta y se calla de repente.

Retomo la pregunta luego de un largo silencio, quiero saber que piensa al respecto. Su historia me ha fascinado. Pero no emite discurso.

Gira su rostro lejos de mí y pone su expresión taciturna, dándome a entender que la sesión ha acabado.

…

…

Ha dedicado tanto tiempo al recuerdo de ese amor, que su mente, le hace dudar, de aquello, de lo único que le ha hecho feliz en su corta vida.

…

Y ha tocado fondo,

Se despide de mí de manera brusca.

Y se queda solo, junto a esos dos músculos que tanto me ha dicho detestar.

Se queda solo con su mente y su corazón.

Lo veo quedarse solo con los verdugos más crueles que existen.

Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

…

Solo irme. Pensando también en aquella pregunta.

¿Tobio existe?...

No lo sé.

…

Fin.

 _ **El poema pertenece a Maria Manetti, escritora de la ciudad de Olavarria, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerlo.**_

 _ **Abrazos.**_


End file.
